


Whatever Master Wishes

by Chronix



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Genderless, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Other, Platonic BDSM, Shameless Smut, Sub Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Belpehegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Lucifer, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), sadistic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronix/pseuds/Chronix
Summary: What happens when the punish-er  wants to get punished this time? Lucifer notices the look of lust in Y/N's eyes whenever they get annoyed by his brothers. The more Lucifer sees that look on their face, the more he wishes those stares were meant for him.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 175
Kudos: 683





	1. Lucifer

It started with the little things. The way you’d keep a cheerful smile even after Mammon shot you down with an insult. The way you would chuckle slightly whenever Satan pointed out an error in your essay and corrected you. Your eyes turning into crescents even after Solomon pulled a rather embarrassing prank on you. Lucifer saw all of your reactions, but what surprised him the most was how your eyes would turn a little wicked for a few seconds before laughing along, once again. It piqued his interest so much that it’s the only thing he started anticipating from then on. The more Lucifer dwelled deeper in his thoughts, the more he could feel a heavy squeeze in his chest. Lucifer’s face reddened just by the thought of you giving him the same desire-filled stare. What was going through your mind through those mere seconds that passed? What was it that you longed to do after one of his brother’s had disobeyed you? Why were you masking your sadistic intent with an innocent smile? Why did Lucifer want your attention? Why does he want to purposely piss you off? Why does it make his knees weak? There was one thing that Lucifer was entirely sure of, and that is he needed to question you right away. Maybe then, the stirring feeling in his gut would go away. Or maybe you’ll give him the relief that he oh so craved. Maybe.

“I have to see, Y/N…” Lucifer staggered out of his chair, his gloved hand grabbing at the edge of his desk. Luckily, he had enough of a conscience to not break anything that came his way. His lust-filled mind was making it hard for him to be kept on his toes, making his view a fog of purple haze. He could feel his chest pound harder than usual once he stood in front of your door. He combed through his raven locks and fixed his already proper tie as a way to calm his beating heart. “All right,” He nodded and gave your door a few knocks. Lucifer thought that he would be able to go through this smoothly, and maybe make **you** flustered instead, but he was dead wrong. The door creaked, allowing a ray of light from your room to greet him first.

“Yeah?” Your head popped out adorably, hair in a mess as you scratched the back of your head. You immediately grinned once you saw who your late-night visitor was. “Lucifer! How can I help you?” You craned your head slightly as if to ask the question with that gesture. Lucifer coughed lightly into his fist, tongue tied and unready. Instead of asking for any more questions, you opened your door in full capacity and invited him into your bedroom.

“Um, thanks…” Lucifer answered in slight embarrassment. He never acted in such a way before, what were you doing to him?

“So, did I get in trouble or anything?” You joked to make the mood a little less tense. Lucifer shook his head, a small smile replacing his nervous lips.

“Then that must mean you have a guilty conscience to assume that.” Lucifer replied as he took off his long coat. It was getting too warm for him.

“You caught me then,” You bumped your fist into the side of your head as you playfully stuck a tongue out. Mimicking one of Levi’s favorite characters. “But I just want to let you know that it was Asmo and Satan this time.” You immediately snitched out your partners in crime, face suddenly stoic. If it was another ordinary day, Lucifer would’ve confronted his brothers already, but today was nothing ordinary at all. Catching you off guard, Lucifer kneeled as he kept his eyes straight to the ground. “H-hey, what are you doing?” You panicked, but before your hands could reach the crown of his head, he gently snatched it and held onto it. You could feel a slight tremble from his palm.

“Don’t play dumb, Y/N,” Lucifer began, breath in a hitch.

“What do you mean?” The tone of your voice had changed. Lucifer’s eyes widened in excitement. It wasn’t your silly voice that they all loved. It wasn’t your friendly tone that Diavolo found adorable. It wasn’t anything like you at all. Your stance changed, putting a leg over the other as you leaned back into your chair. Getting a full and proper view of Lucifer shaking like a scared little fawn was once in a blue moon. You placed a finger under his chin with your free hand and had him stare up to you. His face was red, eyes half lidded, and lips that were slightly parted. Lucifer acting all needy and intoxicated by something carnal was an image you wanted to be burned into your mind forever. “Tell me Lucifer, how am I playing dumb?” You smiled, but it wasn’t reaching your eyes at all.

“I-I…” Lucifer stuttered.

“Hm?” You hummed teasingly as you leaned in closer to his face. Why wasn’t he able to answer you? Was it because the two of you were under a pact? Maybe that’s the main reason he started to feel like this. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as if to gather his thoughts.

“Your eyes,” Lucifer began. “They always turn dark after my brother’s have annoyed you in any way.” Lucifer groans a bit, his body slightly shaking as he feels a ticklish feeling in his stomach.

“Really?” You feigned ignorance in a sing-song voice. But seeing the state Lucifer was in, you might as well be honest. “Well, you’re really observant, I’ll give you that,” You pulled your hand from his hold and Lucifer’s face seemed to drop. He was really adorable in this state. The most sadistic out of all the demon brothers was kneeling in front of you with such a submissive look on his face. It made you want to tease him. “Well, cat’s out of the bag now. Yeah, I’m very much a pervert.” You admitted rather nonchalantly. “If that’s all you wanted to know then you’re very much free to go.” You beamed, giving his head a pat. But Lucifer shook his head. Getting on all fours, he crawled towards you, throwing away any remaining dignity he had left. He whined as he rested his chin onto your knees.

“There’s something I want to know as well...master.” Lucifer replied, catching your drift.

“Oh?” You could feel a smirk form on your face, Lucifer just knew how to cater your dominant side. “What is it?” Lucifer’s pants tightened at your sensual voice.

“What was going through your mind during those times?” His voice cracked, showing his feverish state. .

“Well I could just tell you but…” Your voice trailed off as you looked down to see one of Lucifer’s hands, palming his hardening member. “It seems like you’d rather have me show it to you, yes?”. And that’s basically how the master-servant relationship between you and Lucifer had begun.

♡＾▽＾♡

“I am done with your shenanigans,” Lucifer growls as he crosses his arms in outrage.

“C-C’mon Lucifer, I said I’m sorry…” Mammon shrugs as he glances at you, hoping to take the heat instead. Lucifer shakes his head disapprovingly. He grabs the recently printed RAD newspaper and throws it to the ground. It opens to a very specific page, revealing a photo of you and Mammon acting like goofs during an assembly.

“You’re sorry? Did you not think how your actions would affect Lord Diavolo’s image?” Both you and Mammon couldn’t mutter a single word. “Answer me!” Lucifer yells and Mammon flinches at the harsh tone. Though he was really in awe of how you were handling Lucifer’s temper. It only took you a brief second of eye contact with Lucifer and it was enough to shut him up. Mammon raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“It’s not Mammon’s fault, I was bored and asked him to play with me.” You explain with a rather idiotic face, hand resting on the back of your head.

“Y-Y/N!” Mammon tears up, happy at how you took the blame for him. He rubs at his eyes as you pat his back in comfort. Lucifer could feel his eyebrow twitch at the display of familiarness between you and Mammon. He coughs to get your attention.

“Now that you’ve admitted to your errors you’re free to go,” Lucifer glares towards Mammon. “But you Y/N, you seem far from apologetic. I'll have to scold you a little more.” Mammon starts to feel bad getting you involved into something he caused. “My room, now.” Lucifer articulates. You do as he ordered, following him out of his office but Mammon grabs at your arm, putting himself between you and Lucifer.

“I’ll take ya scolding, just leave them out of this.” A look of surprise befalls your face. Mammon is earnestly protecting you even though he was afraid of his big brother. You ruffle his hair and the action was enough to make Mammon’s heart skip a beat. “H-hey, stop it!” Mammon whines.

“Thanks Mammon, I appreciate it, but I’ll take the scolding!” You give him a thumbs up and stride towards the awaiting door.

“But!” Mammon argues.

“It’s okay!” You laugh, but Mammon shakes his head.

“Stop being stubborn-” Mammon complains but you immediately cut him off with such a stern, and assertive voice.

“I said, it’s okay.” Mammon could feel cold sweat form on his forehead but it wasn’t just that. The mood has entirely changed. The happy-go-lucky human wasn’t there anymore. As if your whole being has changed when the words left your lips. Mammon could tell that Lucifer was heavily affected by what you just said. “I’ll see you later, alright?” You send Mammon an almost apologetic smile as you leave him to follow Lucifer. Once you are out of sight, Mammon drops to a squat as he covers his face.

“What in the devil was that? Why do I feel all funny?” He questions as he recalls your voice, wishing it was him you were facing when you said that. A whole new you that he wants to meet. There was an unexplainable expression on Lucifer’s face earlier. He has never seen that look for the thousands of years that he has known his brother. Mammon shakes his head as he stands up to stretch. “I’ll get in Lucifer’s good graces so he’s not too hard on Y/N next time!” Mammon nods to himself as skips out of Lucifer’s office.

♡＾▽＾♡

“That was quite a show Lucifer.” You chuckle as you lock the door of his room, the click resonating. Lucifer avoids your menacing stare as he bites his bottom lip. “I almost forgot which one of us was in charge.” You tease as you hook a finger on his neck-tie, helping him loosen it. You watch as the lump in his throat moves, body tensing up as he feels your fingers caress his chest, slowly traveling down towards his thigh at an agonizing pace. Lucifer couldn’t help but breathe out a moan. But you quickly retract your hand, making Lucifer crave more of your touch.

“Please, master.” Lucifer begs. But you don’t want him to have his way. You want him to elaborate about his wants and bare his fantasies to you. You cup his face and he leans into the comfort of your hand, placing a peck on your palm.

“Please…?” You blink innocently, as if you have no idea just how much you’re affecting the powerful demon right in front of you.

“Please play with my body, please use me as you see fit…” Lucifer stops, swallowing his pride. You raise a brow and huff a breath out. You push him into a corner, placing your knee between his legs, giving him just enough friction to make him feel good. He groans, clamping a hand over his mouth. But you move it out of the way, wanting to hear the music of his lust. The one you’re causing.

“Please,” Lucifer continues. “put me in my place.” You nod, pushing yourself off the wall.

“Are you sure?” you question, asking for consent.

“Very.” He replies.

“You remember your safe word?” You make sure once again and Lucifer nods as he unbuttons his shirt. He pulls down his pants, revealing a rather beautiful black undergarment with light pink laces on them. “Cute.” You comment and your words were enough to make his cock twitch. He struts towards his bed and gets on all fours.

“My body is yours, master.” Lucifer confirms. You go through his drawers, humming as you look for the right toy to use for this occasion. You spot a long thin wand of sorts, attracting you with it’s pretty shine. You bend the stick slightly to check its elasticity. It's perfect. The paddles were getting boring for you anyway.

“Oh!” You notice something through the thin fabric. You hook the end of your wand onto the the underwear, revealing an anal plug in Lucifer’s ass as you push the panty out of the way. “Eh, did I give you permission to use this?” you scratch your head in wonder.

”I’m really sorry, but I wanted to surprise you, Y/N.” Lucifer admits. The first hit lands and Lucifer cries out in pleasure.

“You’ve been getting too bold lately, Lucifer,” You tease, giving him another smack. Leaving a beautiful pinkish line on the back of his thigh. “But I’m not going to lie, I love the surprise.” You place a kiss on Lucifer’s spine. One after the other.

“All I want to do is make you happy.” Lucifer groans after receiving another hit. You comb your fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful of his locks, making his eyes meet yours.

“Wanna know something?” You grin, sending shivers throughout Lucifer’s body. “While you were yelling at me earlier, all I wanted to do was bend you over that desk of yours and punish you.” The precum finally leaks through his underwear, and you know well enough that Lucifer wants some sort of friction. You’re not going to lie though, Lucifer’s needy state does things to your heart. He has his fingers wrapped around your sadistic tendencies. You have a wicked side that you didn’t want to show anyone, especially the brothers. You masked your sexual desires and continued with your foolish characteristics. But the longer you stayed in Devildom, the more you wanted to dominate. The more you wanted to be honest with yourself. Luckily, someone had the same interest as you. Since Lucifer was always busy with council and Diavolo, you haven't been able to play with him as much. Maybe you could be a bit more gentle to him today. Not wasting a second, you lean in and capture Lucifer’s lips. You deepen the kiss, allowing an exchange of fluids from each other. You pull at his locks again, causing him to moan into your lips. You break off the kiss, while the string of intertwined saliva vanishes as you pull away. Your throw the stick away and Lucifer shows a sign of confusion at your sudden action. You just giggle as you give his cheek a light kiss. He changes position and leans on his back, elbows supporting him. You place yourself between his legs and Lucifer suddenly blushes when he gets a gist of your plans. You remove the butt plug from his entrance and slowly replace it with your fingers, coating them with a good amount of lube. You watch his face to see if he’s comfortable or in pain. He gives you a nod, signaling for you to continue. He moans immediately after you find his prostate.

“Y/N!” Lucifer cries, arching his back. “Please.” Tears start to form around his half lidded eyes. “More.” He simply begs. You comply with his wishes and start to play with his entrance. Your fingers going in and out in a steady beat. Lucifer falls on his back, unable to support himself anymore due to the pleasure. He hides his face under his arm. But you gently push the arm away from his beautiful face. You want to see all of him. All of his expressions throughout your sessions. It’s what keeps you going, it’s what drives you into ecstasy.

“Don’t do that.” You order. “Do I make myself clear?” All Lucifer could do was nod, not when you were playing with his body like this. Seeing Lucifer turn into such a mess is so maddening. You feel your own core warm up, and now you want to ruin him even more. You take hold of his member with your free hand, pumping it at a slow pace, contrasting the fingers in his hole.

“Ah!” Lucifer growls, thrusting his cock into your hand. Disappointed at his sudden action, you stop and let go. “No, Y/N.” Lucifer sobs, he wants more, he needs more. But you shake your head, a teasing expression on your face.

“Who said you can fuck my hand, huh?” You mock him.

“I won’t do it again, Y/N…” Lucifer pouts through teary eyes. He really is too precious. Since he’s begging you rather adorably, you pump his dick at a slightly faster pace as a reward. You can clearly see how his muscles tighten when he’s nearing, so you pause immediately, making him whine. You do this several more times and Lucifer just wants to hit orgasm by this point.

“Hm? You already want to cum even though we just began? How weak.” You degrade him and Lucifer blushes at your harsh words.

“Y/N…” Lucifer whispers, his voice sultry. He bites at his fingers and smiles seductively. “Please, let me cum.” This pulls on your heart a bit. His slutty face is really something else, and knowing that you're the only one who can see him like this entices you. You lean in and lick the forming tears away.

“Fine, since you’re being this desperate.” You return to your initial position and start at a much faster pace this time. Lucifer’s jaw drops at the powerful sensation.

“There! There! There!” He yells as you repeatedly hit his prostate. Glassy eyes, tightening muscles, toes curling. Lucifer is nearing his heaven. His moans getting louder, and you could feel your own guts tensing.

“Holy fuck!” You giggle. “This is fucking amazing.” You smile, mind filled with nothing but corruption. You see your own reflection in Lucifer's ruby like irises, and that person has a mad but sweet expression. You look like a true maniac, but you love it. With a last fast stroke, Lucifer finally releases his seeds into your hands. The warm, thick liquid, pooling in your palm, already familiar with it's shape. Lucifer whimpers as he fucks out his high into your hand, body trembling due to the bliss each and every nerve he has in his body is feeling.

“Y/N.” Lucifer moans in pleasure. He keeps on whispering your name repeatedly as he breathes out his heavy orgasm. You bring your fingers to his face and he circles a tongue around your index finger, tasting himself on you. God it was so humiliating for him but it felt so good.

“You did good, Lucifer. “ You beam as you brush out his bangs and pet his head. Lucifer’s cheeks burns rather innocently as he hides his face into your lap, his arms circling around your waist. You snicker, finding him really cute. You grab a towel from his dresser to clean him up with. You look at him with such caring eyes as you wipe away from every crook and cranny. Lucifer loves that no matter how harsh you acted during your sessions, you’d always double up the after care with so much affection. Lucifer couldn’t stop the small smile escaping his lips. He felt so safe around you. He wishes that maybe there could be something more than your master-servant relationship. But to be honest, what you have now was more than enough. “Ah, that was fun.” You stretch your limbs out, getting ready to leave. Lucifer’s eyes widen, unable to stop himself from holding onto your wrist. “Eh?” You lean your head to the side in confusion.

“Um!” Lucifer panics, but you just wait patiently for him to explain. He shakes his head and looks at anything but you. “Is...is it possible for you to stay here for a little while?” Lucifer squeaks shyly and you couldn’t help but find him really pleasing. You hop on to the bed next to him and pull on the covers, shielding the both of you.

“Sure, dominating you does get tiring sometimes.” You joke. Lucifer protectively holds you into his arms. Your synced heartbeats lulling the two of you into slumber.

♡＾▽＾♡

Hours have already passed and Lucifer is still peacefully sleeping next to you. You shake your head in amusement and sneak your way out of the covers. You give his temple a little kiss, not forgetting to tuck him in.

You shamelessly walk around the halls as if you weren’t just doing an unholy deed in Lucifer's chambers. You couldn’t get rid of the smirk on your lips once you recall how Lucifer looked earlier, giving your body a slight buzz. “Damn, you just got out of his room and you’re already horny?” You question yourself in total judgement. “Unbelievable.” You sigh.

“Hey, Y/N!” You hear a voice echo through the halls, you turn to see Mammon jogging towards you, slightly panting. He must've been looking everywhere for you.

“Yo!” You greet back with a wave. “Sorry I couldn’t go to you earlier...Lucifer’s scolding got a little longer than usual.” You fake an excuse, finger scratching your cheek. But Mammon didn’t answer. “Hey, you okay?” You begin to worry at his unusually quiet demeanor. His face reddens once you tilt your face closer to his. He slightly backs away almost tripping, but thanks to his athleticism, he’s able to stand safely on his feet. “If there’s nothing, I’m just going to head to my room.” You chuck a thumb towards your door, but he still doesn’t reply. You shrug with a little worry and start to walk but you halt at the sound of his voice. And to be honest, you couldn’t believe what just came out of Mammon’s mouth.

…

…

…

“Eh?” Your eyes widen, unsure if this is all true.


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't believe what Mammon just said to you...could this lead to something good, or bad?

You blink not once, not twice- maybe a dozen times. Mammon is a really playful, trouble brewing kind of guy. So it's hard to decipher whether he's being serious or not. But the furrow of his eyebrows and the puppy-like look on his face is the only affirmation that you need. You shake your head, apologizing at your late response.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again?" You sigh. Mammon grits his teeth, looking away.

"Dammit!" He growls, shoulders trembling. "Don't make me repeat something so embarrassing!" He complains.

“ _Cute_.” You think as you cross your arms and lean your shoulder against the wall. Mammon’s lips quiver as he shuts his eyes tight. Blocking the view of his beautiful sapphire eyes. He forms a fist, as if conjuring all the strength he needs. As if he isn’t the second most powerful demon amongst the siblings. 

“I-I know s-something weird is going on between ya and Lucifer!” He yells. “Whatever it is, I want in on it!” He rests his knuckles against his lips and blushes crimson red. You honestly didn’t know how to reply. Sure, you’re fucking Lucifer on the down low, but you don’t have any right whatsoever to even give a single hint of what happens with you and the avatar of pride. “Dammit, say something,” Mammon groans, as if taking your sudden silence as utter rejection. 

“Nothing is going on between Lucifer and I.” You lie, respecting Lucifer’s privacy. But Mammon wasn’t a fool. He traps you on the wall, hands resting on either side of your head. You don’t flinch at all. Instead of getting angry, you just focus on his face. To understand why he’s reacting like this. What you see is hurt, desperation, and greed. 

“I’m your first, Goddammit,” His voice shakes in ache. He leans in and rests his forehead against the wall. His soft, silver hair tickling your ears. He breathes in. “You smell like him, don’t lie to me.” Mammon whispers huskily. 

“Mammon.” Your fingers begin to tap against your arm in a lazy beat. “What does you, being my first pact, have to do with anything?” You know just how harsh and disheartening that sounds, but if he’s going to be involved in your hobby, then you might as well set down some boundaries. Mammon whimpers and steps back. You waste no time and switch your positions. 

“H-hey!” Mammon stutters in surprise. 

“First of all, don’t act like you own me.” You whisper closely in his ear. Mammon’s knees start to feel like jelly. He rests a hand on your shoulder, gripping it rather weakly. “Second of all-” Teary eyes, quivering lips, and a bright red face are the first things that enter your vision. Whatever you wanted to say got completely cut off, vanishing forever from your train of thoughts. You swallow the lump forming in your throat, eyes following the drops of sweat rolling down Mammon’s neck. You can’t. You shouldn’t. You grab Mammon’s hand that was resting on your shoulder. You give it a small squeeze before pulling away and walking off. 

“Y-Y/N!-” Mammon calls out to you. You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down. You face him with a goofy grin to mask your lust.

“It’s getting late Mammon, let’s just talk about this some other time.” You make an excuse. You quickly run to your bedroom, grabbing the doorknob with too much strength, almost ripping it off. You give him a little wave of farewell, not forgetting to tell him “Goodnight”. With the slam of your door, Mammon slides down, the wall supporting his back. He props his knees up and rests his arms on them. 

“Shit, I messed up.” Mammon groans to himself. He stays there for a good while, wallowing about his mistakes. Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he fails to notice the kick coming his way. “Fuck!” Mammon groans, rubbing at his shin. He looks up to send the perpetrator a nasty glare. “Ya think you’re some smart-ass, Levi?” Mammon growls, showing his fangs. 

“Whatever.” Levi rolls his eyes, fingers busy with the mobile game he’s currently playing. “Why are you even here? You’re stalking Y/N aren’t you?” Levi looks as if he’s completely disgusted. 

“I’m not stalking the human! Ya got it all wrong!” Mammon defends as he stands up, patting his butt and knees. Levi squints his eyes, still not believing his brother. Mammon just shakes his head. There was no point talking about this. It’s like speaking to a wall whenever he had to explain himself to his brothers. He just hisses and walks off to his room. Levi just shrugs and continues skipping around the halls. Maybe the rare character that he’s been waiting to catch is hiding somewhere. It’s going to be a long night for him.

（´・｀ ）♡

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You hiss to yourself, biting on your nails as you pace back and forth in your room. Mammon’s expression flashes in your mind once again and you could feel your groin throb. You clutch at your chest, slightly bending as if to quell the fire burning within you. “Dammit!” You giggle to yourself, burying your face into your hands. You weren’t expecting to witness such a look. Mammon is gorgeous indeed. Everything about Mammon is handsome. From his body, to his skin tone, to his face. But that expression made you want to do wicked things to him. It made you want to dominate him. Your hands slide down from your face, finally feeling a little calm. You jump into your bed carelessly, arms immediately cushioning your head. “I can’t.” You remind yourself. Why was it okay with Lucifer but not with Mammon? It’s because Mammon is a pure soul, in his own way. Lucifer is good with putting a line with you. He knows that the agreement is purely sexual, nothing else. But Mammon has a heart of gold. He’s a romantic and it also doesn’t help that he’s the avatar of greed. Just how messy would things get in the future if you were to involve him in your hobby. Not only that, Mammon is someone special to you. Yeah he may annoy you at times, call you stupid, and even take your hard earned grimm. But, he’s always there. When bad things happened back then, he stayed by your side through thick and thin. You don’t want to ruin something so beautiful between you. You sigh to yourself in slight irritation. There’s no use thinking of this now. You jump off the bed, heading straight for your closet. Maybe a quick shower can help you ease your feelings. It might be better to deal with this situation tomorrow morning with a fresh mind. 

（´・｀ ）♡

Nope, it’s really bad, if not, much worse. Everything between you and Mammon is super awkward right now. Breakfast was hell. He wasn’t talkative, he barely touched his food, and he wasn’t looting any of his brother for once. And the one thing that gave you a slight pang in your chest, Is that he didn’t look at you at all. 

“ _I must’ve scared him away…_ ” You thought to yourself as you walk the halls of RAD, not giving attention to anyone passing your way. 

“Watch out!” A familiar voice warns, but before you can even look up, it was too late. You feel a cool and sticky sensation flowing from your head and onto your clothes. A cup of whatever Devildom soda landed on you, making this day just much more sweeter. The demon in front of you apologizes non-stop as they gently dab your face with their handkerchief. A limited edition, Ruri-chan handkerchief. 

“No, it’s my fault, Levi. I wasn’t paying attention.” You laugh as you scratch the back of your head with a silly smile on your face. Everyone’s eyes are now on the two of you and you can see the panic in Levi’s face. You gently tug at his sleeve, leading him away from the curious demons and into some place more secluded. You kept on walking, mind still in a deep thought when you barely even heard Levi’s voice.

“Y/N!” He whines. You turn and see him a blushing mess as he points a shaky finger at your hand that’s still holding onto his sleeve. You immediately drop your hold, backing away as you hold your hands up in a surrendering pose. 

“Sorry, Levi!” You apologize sincerely as you clap your hands together, rubbing them in appeasement. 

“No, it’s okay, more importantly…” Levi looks you up and down, you lean your head to the side in slight confusion but you nod once you understood what he meant. You sigh as you feel up your face. It’s annoyingly sticky. 

“Just my luck.” You mutter to yourself and Levi starts to feel guilty. 

“How about you borrow my spare uniform, Y/N?” Levi suggests. 

“Really? Are you okay with that?” You beam rather adorably and all Levi could do is nod as his face starts to heat up. 

“O-of course! I’ll just fetch them. Go ahead and clean up!” He points towards the washroom before speeding away. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you watch Levi’s hair bounce along at every step. 

“ _How adorable._ ” You think as you head for the washroom. But you feel your mood drop when the image of Mammon enters your mind. How the hell are you going to approach him if he keeps avoiding you? This is why you didn’t want to bring up your hobby. You fear that you’ll scare them and they’ll never look at you the same again. You pull out your D.D.D to check if maybe Mammon messaged you, but not a single notification. You want to approach him but he seems uncomfortable, and to be honest? You don’t have a single fucking clue on how to talk to him about this. The loud tapping of Levi’s shoes got near and nearer by the second, until he basically slams into the door of the washroom. You open the door and can’t help but let out a cackle upon seeing his reddened nose. 

“Y/N! You’re so mean!” Levi cries as he hugs his spare uniform. You give his head a few pats, the last one lingering a bit and Levi just wants to melt into the heat of your touch. 

“Sorry, you’re just too cute!” You say through a wheeze as you wipe away the tears that formed because of laughing too much. You can feel your chest lighten a bit thanks to Levi. You roll your sleeves up as you stand in front of the sink, the running water washing away the dried up soda from your arms. You cup your hands together, letting the water pool up in your palm. You begin to wash your face, but once in a while you can see Levi watch rather intently through the mirror. “Levi, can you hold onto the uniform for a few more seconds?” You ask of him.

“O-of course!” Levi stutters as he hugs his clothes tighter. You hook a finger on your tie, slowly wiggling it to get it loose. While your free hand brushes the wet hair away from your face, a bit of water still remains at the tip of your lashes. Levi could feel his throat dry up as you begin unbuttoning your shirt- **Unbuttoning?** Levi quickly turns away, covering his face with the fabric. “Y/N! A-at least give me a w-warning!” Levi squeals as you huff out a breath. He’s too pure. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you or anything…” You trail off, the sound of your belt jiggling and Levi is left to his imagination. He sighs to himself and decides to continue your conversation. The silence is doing things to his mind. 

“You didn’t scare me, I was just surprised...I’m only used to seeing 2D stuff anyway.” Even though you’re not facing him, you could tell that he’s fumbling with his fingers. 

“I just feel comfortable around you,” You admit as you tap his shoulders. You signal for him to pass you the clothes and he does it with his free hand while the other is still covering his eyes. He’s happy that you’re comfortable enough in his presence, but a part of him wants you to be flustered around him. 

“ _Yeah, right. What sane being would be flustered around an otaku like me?_ ” Levi questions in his mind, unable to stop the roll of his eyes. He sighs, wishing the day could just be over. He wants to go back to his room, cry, and play some dating sim games. Feeling playful, you grab his free hand. “Y-Y/N?” Levi asks in confusion but you lift his knuckles to your face and press a light kiss on it. Levi immediately uncovers his eyes and blushes at the sight of you. 

“Thank you for lending me your clothes, Levi.” You genuinely thank him and Levi can’t even muster a single word out of shyness. If possible, his heart would’ve jumped out of his chest and started doing back-flips.

“Ah! Stupid teacher! Her watch looks fake anyway. No demon would even buy that for a grimm.” A new voice echoes inside the bathroom and you kinda wish that you didn’t flirt with Levi because now, Mammon is staring daggers at the both of you, especially your lips that are resting on Levi’s hand. 

“Hey, Mammon…” You grin sheepishly and Mammon wastes no time and chops your linked hands. He grabs you by the wrist and runs out of the washroom. “Wait, my clothes are still-” You try to say but you feel the hold on your wrist slightly tighten. Without muttering a single thing, you follow Mammon into his room. He slams the door shut. Both of your panting mix together as you try to even out your breathing. It's quiet again, and the silence is starting to crawl at your skin. Mammon is still avoiding your stare. You sigh as you massage the nape of your neck while your other hand rests on your hips. Seems like there’s no other choice but to explain. “The thing with Levi earlier…” You stop immediately, looking for better words to use. Honestly, how are you going to tell the scenario without sounding like a total sleazebag? Yeah, you just found Levi cute for a second and wanted to see his reaction, but denying that kinda makes you feel bad about Levi. And why did you feel the need to reason yourself to Mammon? You’re not a couple or anything, so why? Why does it hurt you thinking about hurting their feelings? Mammon still isn’t responding but it’s better to talk now, so you start with the appropriate opening. “I’m sorry, Mammon.” You sigh deeply. Mammon turns to you but has his eyes on the floor, which you totally understand. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I lashed out on you and even made you uncomfortable-”

“No, you have nothing to apologize for…” Mammon mumbles and even though it’s only been a day of him not talking to you, it made you extremely happy to hear his voice right now. 

“But you’ve been avoiding me!” You whine as you spread your arms to hug him but Mammon sort of jumps at the sound of your voice. You back away a bit to give him some space and Mammon just clicks at his tongue as he grabs you by the shoulders. 

“I’ve been avoiding you because!-” He stops once again, but you stare into his eyes to show him your sincerity, that you’ll hear him out no matter what. “Because…” His shoulders begin to tremble but you nod for him to continue. “I’ve been avoiding your stupid face ‘cause what ya did to me yesterday turned me on!” Mammon finally gets it off his system, veins popping at the side of his neck. You finally breathe out the breath you’ve been holding in as you rest a hand on your chest in relief.

“You should’ve just started with that! I thought you hate me or something!” You puff your cheeks and Mammon couldn’t help but pinch them. 

“I could never do that.” Mammon leans in a bit closer.

“Do what?” You pout adorably and Mammon couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. 

“Hate ya.” He simply replies. You grin as you give him the biggest, the best, and the warmest hug you can ever muster but Mammon quickly shy away from your hold. You furrow your brows but Mammon blushes a deep red as he hides his face into the palm of his hand. “W-wait Y/N, there’s another reason I’ve been avoiding ya, and to be honest,” Mammon bites at his lip, baring his fangs. “last night, I thought of the things I wanted ya to do to me.” He confesses, breath in a hitch as he grabs at his chest. “And touched myself while thinking about it.”

“Hm?” You hum playfully, eyes dark and carnal. You point a finger at his chest, slowly dragging it downwards. “What things?” You smile purely and Mammon shrinks at your touch. You back him into his pool table, trapping him under your arms. The look of lust pairs really well with Mammon’s face. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Mammon whines as he covers his growing member but you grab his wrists, as you place it on either side of his head. You lick your lips at the delectable image of the gorgeous demon under you. 

“But I want you to say it.” You smirk and Mammon can’t help but stare at you. The desire in your eyes lights up something in him, he continues. 

“I wanted you to do nasty things to me.” He groans, back arching as you grind into him. Your core warming up. “I wanted you to fuck me senseless.” Mammon continues, his voice turns into a slight sob at the pleasure you’re giving him. “I want ya to mark me and make me yours.” Mammon moans and fuck did that turn you on. 

“Mammon,” You whisper, leaning on him. “Do you give me consent to play with you?” You smile as you brush out his bangs, letting your hand rest on his cheek. 

“Yeah.” Mammon answers as he thumbs at your knuckles. You lean in and capture Mammon’s lips. You give his bottom lip a bite and Mammon can’t suppress his moans. You quickly unbutton his shirt, and Mammon basically rips off the piece of clothing. Your fingers dance their way towards his nipples and Mammon breaks off the kiss to cry out in pleasure. You smirk as you suck onto his hardening nub while you lightly twist and pull at the other. “Fuck, Y/N.” Mammon bites at his finger as he stares at you through needy eyes. 

“Cute.” You hum into his nipple and the vibration spread throughout his nerves. You notice Mammon’s hand slowly trying to get it’s way towards his awaiting cock but you slap his hand away and smile towards him. “Did I give you permission to do that?” You ask, voice deep and husky. Mammon immediately shakes his head with a pout.

“Please, Y/N!” Mammon whines, thighs trembling along. You give out an unhappy sigh as you push yourself off the pool table. 

“Go ahead.” You cross your arms as you lean against the wall. 

“What d’ya mean?” Mammon sits up in confusion. 

“Go and masturbate, I’ll just watch.” You stare at him with dead fish like eyes. “You seem like you really wanted to play with yourself, go on.” You order him and Mammon shuts his eyes in embarrassment as he unzips his pants. His dick pops out, slapping against his stomach, the precum evident on the tip. He bites the bottom of his lip as he slides his hand down his shaft, lightly grabbing it by the base. He stares at you and starts pumping. You grin as you rest your lips against your index finger. 

“So this is what you looked like the other night.” You tease and Mammon reddens as he slows down. “How slutty.” You add and Mammon can’t stop staring at your mouth. What would it feel like against his cock? What would it feel like if it was you toying with his body instead? He pinches his nipple with his free hand and the sensation just adds more pleasure to his body.

“You have no idea just how bad you affect me.” He moans, cock twitching along. “Y/N please, I need ya.” Mammon begs, his chest rising up and down as the precum slides down his cock. You shake your head playfully. You take off the necktie that you borrowed from Levi as you turn Mammon around and tie his wrist together, giving it a cute little bow as a finishing touch. “H-Hey!” Mammon stutters. You gently help his legs out of the table so that he’ll be leaning on it this time. 

“You look good like this.” You giggle as you cherish the image of him bent over. You send a slap towards Mammon’s exposed ass. You run your hands down his thighs, giving his body a ticklish feeling. Mammon stomps his foot like a brat, as if asking for more. You shake your head as you give his ass another smack.

“Fuck.” Mammon groans, burying his face into the green velvet fabric of his pool table. So this is the whole new you that he wants to meet. The sadistic side that you kept hidden from everyone. It pains him a bit that Lucifer is your first when it came to this. Maybe, he really isn’t special at all to you, like you are to him. “Hey, Y/N…” Mammon mumbles and you immediately notice the drop in his tone. You retract your hands away from him. 

“What is it? Do you want to stop?” You question gently and Mammon shakes his head. He sits up, facing you this time and you feel like something cut you inside. 

“How come you didn’t go to me first when it came to **this**?” He asks. He leans his head on your shoulder and you hear a bit of sniffle. “Am I not good enough?” He mumbles. You let your hands dance their way into the nest of his soft locks, hugging him close to you.

“What are you saying? The reason I didn’t approach you is because...you’re too good for me.” You whisper in his ear. Mammon’s eyes widen in surprise. He backs up a bit to get a look at your face. You’re blushing this time. You sigh as you push your hair back. “I didn’t want to do this stuff with you because you’re a pure soul. I didn’t want to corrupt you.” You admit, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Really?” Mammon voice cracks, not really used to getting complimented. 

“Really.” You nod adorably. Mammon looks down, his bangs covering his face. 

“Hey Y/N…” He begins. “What you said really made me happy...can I kiss ya?” He whimpers and you grin as you close the distance between you. Your fingers are already finding their way towards Mammon’s twitching cock. He moans into the kiss as you start pumping, teasing the tip a bit. “That feels so good.” Mammon whines as he rests his forehead into the crook of your neck. He laps at your sweat and you feel a bit hot from the action. You chuckle darkly as you press a hand on his chest, pushing him onto the pool table once again. You kneel and hook his legs on your shoulders, Mammon’s mouth quiver, unable to speak nor form a letter. 

“You thought I didn’t see how you looked at my lips earlier, huh?” You smirk and Mammon turns away, avoiding your half lidded stare. You blow a cool air on his dick and it responds honestly with a bounce. You grip at his thigh, burying your nails as you engulf his member into your mouth. You hum and it sends an almost shocking sensation. Mammon is just about to thrust into you but you grip at him harder, settling him down. You lick and suck at him messily as your drool and his precum drips down his shaft. 

“Y/N, this feels so good, I’m going crazy.” Mammon moans, mind in a haze from the powerful pleasure that you’re giving him. You bob your head in a steady beat, not breaking eye contact with the demon in front of you. Mammon is starting to pant, his abs tightening, and you can tell that he’s getting close. You slow down, giving it a pop as your mouth releases his member. Mammon whines as your eyes turn to crescents. 

“ _It’s really fun to tease him._ ” You giggle in your mind as you give his inner thigh a peck. 

“I want to cum so bad, please, Y/N!” Mammon begs, biting his lips. 

“Eh, but what if I don’t want you to?” You stare innocently. 

“Are you sure you’re not a devil yourself?” Mammon grunts as you press an index finger on his tip, the string of precum glistening as you tap it over and over again. 

“Aw, don’t be so mean, Mammon.” You laugh lightly as you lick at your finger and the simple action is driving Mammon insane. You’re having fun teasing him, his reactions are making your heart beat faster. “ _Fuck, this is so fun!_ ” You sing in your mind as you take hold of his cock, pumping it. 

“Shit!” Mammon hisses, but he moans even louder when you start licking at his tip, sucking it, teasing it like there’s no tomorrow. “Fuck, Y/N.” He groans out your name, tears start to pool in his eyes, the stimulation you're giving is too much for him to handle. “Can I cum now? Please, Y/N…” Mammon begs, panting in pleasure. You nod as you pump faster and suck harder at his cock. Mammon leans back, revealing his beautiful neck, mouth agape as he finally hits orgasm. He shoots his load in your mouth as you juice every last drop. You stand up, grabbing him by the hair as you capture his lips. Your tongues dance, mixing your fluids together. You push all of his remaining cum towards him and Mammon swallows it willingly. You break off the kiss and Mammon licks at his lips to salvage any more of his load. He drops to your shoulder and you quickly untie him, helping him up to his bed. He tumbles down, hooking an arm around you so that you fall into his arms. You let him. 

“How was it?” You ask as you give his collarbone a peck.

“That, that was amazing- You’re amazing.” He looks at you in awe. You brush away his bangs, giving his forehead a kiss. And then his eye, his nose, and finally his lips. Mammon’s heart starts to feel full, all he ever wanted was you. Ever since you came to Devildom, his greed for your affections only became greater. No money or gold could ever replace you.

“Oh, by the way!” You suddenly pop up, searching for an item in your pocket but your face blanches once you realize that It’s Levi’s pants that you’re wearing. Mammon arches an eyebrow in wonder and you just smile it off. You circle a finger on his neck and grin playfully. “You said that you wanted me to mark you and make you mine, right?” You smile wickedly and Mammon blushes hard as he covers his face, but you grab his hands, wanting to see his expression. “Do you still want that?” You ask just to make sure.

“I’ll be yours, forever.” Mammon replies and you proceed to suck on his neck, giving him a hickey. 

“You’re mine now, don’t you ever forget that.” You jokingly warn him as you touch the mark you left but Mammon nods, his soft hair bouncing along. You lay him down, draping the covers on both of you. “You did well, Mammon.” You compliment him, giving a light kiss on the crown of his head. “Now rest, I’ll take care of you.” You beam as he stares lovingly at you. He intertwined his fingers with yours, eyes blinking adorably, the sleepiness finally hitting him. You squeeze his hand back, watching him fall into a peaceful slumber.

（´・｀ ）♡

Mammon is still deep in sleep after you woke up from a light nap. You grin as you watch his sleeping figure. You clean up the scattered pieces of clothing and tuck Mammon under his blanket. You stretch your arms as you walk out of his room. You tap at your back pocket to check your D.D.D and you slap your forehead, the sound echoing around the hallways. You forgot once again that you left your clothes at the washroom when Mammon grabbed you. “I should punish Mammon next time.” You snicker to yourself as you crack your knuckles. You nod to yourself as you run towards your room to change into fresh clothing. You feel bad for ruining Levi’s uniform so you decide to wash it as well. 

（´・｀ ）♡

.

.

.

“ _All clean!_ ” You sing to yourself as you hop around the hallway with the newly washed and folded clothes, resting in your arms. You stop in front of Levi’s room and give it a few knocks. Not an answer. “ _Maybe he’s in game…_ ” You think to yourself as you twist the door knob. “Hey, Levi~ Sorry about earlier! I washed your clothes by the way-” You laugh but suddenly stop. There Levi is, sitting in his gaming chair while he buries his face on your shirt, breathing in heavily. Your eyes pan down and see your pants covering his dick as he masturbates over it. He bites his lips as he moans your name. You look up once again only to see the choker that you meant to give to Mammon, is now tightly wrapped around Levi's neck.

“Y/N…” He groans. His eyelashes flutter open and shrieks rather loudly when he finally notices you standing in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ What's up, how are you doing? I might turn this as a series with every brother getting a turn with Y/N. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Levi in the act, and you find his reactions simply adorable.

“Y-Y/N?” Levi shrieks painfully loud that it even startled his goldfish, Henry. Good thing that you shut his door on your way in. 

“Uh...” You start as you awkwardly stand in front of him, eyes trying hard to avoid his lower region. “I washed your clothes for you?” You force a grin on your face as you show him the folded fabric and Levi just wishes for death. 

“Uwah!” Levi covers his face as he cries into the palm of his hands, hiding his embarrassment from you. “I’m so sorry, Y/N! Your stuff!” He muffles messily as you try to understand what he’s saying. 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have barged in your room like that.” You sigh, feeling disappointed in yourself. You would always visit Levi’s room whenever you felt homesick at times. And he would always have his door unlocked for you, waiting in his gaming chair with an extra controller ready in hand. But that doesn’t excuse your behavior just now. Levi peeks through his fingers, lips slightly pink due to him biting it out of nervousness. 

“You’re not angry?” He questions through a sniffle and you shake your head. He then huffs out a breath in relief, but he suddenly frowns. “I know you’re thinking I’m a freak now or something.” He glares at you, but you just scratch your head in wonder. 

“I’d never think that-” You sort of reply in disbelief, but he cuts you off.

“You’re lying! I did something terrible to your stuff!” Levi shouts, scrunching his nose as he grips the handles of his chair. It’s really not the best time to be thinking this but you find Levi’s angry face quite adorable. 

“Leviathan,” You reply in a stern voice, causing his whole body to tense up. His heart starts to palpitate even faster when his member starts to get hard again. You eye the forming tent, trying to suppress the lick of your lips. The choker looks absolutely stunning on him like that but you internally slap yourself for being turned on in a situation like this. You softly rest your hands on top of his own as you lean in to him. His face warms up as he turns away to avoid your stare. “I am not angry nor do I think of you as a freak.” Levi slightly slouches in his seat, looking like a dejected puppy. “Besides, everyone has their own kinks. I’m just really sorry that I walked in on a vulnerable moment.” You beam, but Levi feels something snap inside of him. There is no way anyone would be so laid back about such a thing. Levi shakes his head in annoyance.

“Just stop it, Y/N.” Levi laughs bitterly. “I’m a disgusting pervert that just soiled your stuff. Don’t act all nice about it.” Levi scoffs. He wants to believe you so much, but he’s afraid that there’s a part of you that’s hating him, judging him, making fun of him right now. You bite the inside of your cheek as you retract your hands away from his. You want to make him believe, but knowing Levi, he would always resort to the negative side of his thoughts.

“I know you’re upset right now, but don’t assume what my feelings are, and please don’t talk bad about yourself.” Your jaw slightly clenches in annoyance. You get that he’s angry right now, but you dislike it the most whenever he also has to bring himself down. 

“Stop acting like you’re some saint, stop acting like you care for me, stop acting like you’re my friend! You...you normie!” Levi growls. But he immediately regrets it once he sees the look of pain flash across your face, but you cover it up with a fragile smile. 

“I guess that’s my cue to go then.” You laugh as you scratch the back of your head. You eye his table where your D.D.D rests just next to his own. You place his clothes on his lap to grab your gadget. “Again, I’m really sorry.” You answer weakly, as if you were on the verge of breaking down. 

“Y/N, wait-” Levi calls after you but you already shut his door before he could even finish his sentence. You walk back to your room, head down to cover your face, hoping none of the brothers will witness you right now. Good thing it’s the middle of the night already, maybe the others are knocked out as well. You rush to your room, quickly locking it. You slide down against your door as you hug your legs closer to your chest. The tears start to flow as you bury your face on your knees. 

“Levi you dummy…” You mumble through a raspy voice. “That hurt my feelings...you dummy.” You pout as you feel a vibration from your pocket. You check your D.D.D only to see a notification from the mobile game you play with Levi . You turn the phone off, the black screen reflecting your red and teary face. You look like a mess. You turn your phone around, only to see it perfectly decorated with Ruri-chan stickers. He must’ve designed it once he got home, and you can already imagine him having fun while he picks out the best stickers for your case, face brimming with innocence. You can’t help but sob a little harder at the thought, tears rolling non-stop. Was it just you that considered him as your best friend? Did he hate you that much to say those things? You can’t help but think that since everyone tends to say their honest feelings during a moment of their rage. After crying the hurt out for a while, you finally start to feel calm and tired as well. You hug your knees even tighter, eyes fluttering close, finally able to lull yourself to sleep. You hope in your heart that you can patch things up with Levi tomorrow, but you know very well that some things are easier said than done.

(〃ω〃)

“Hey sleepy head, wake up…” You hear a loving voice whisper. “If you don’t, I’ll attack you with kisses!” Your eyes shoot open as you feel your phone vibrate along. You look really unamused once you realize that the loving voice is just a recorded alarm from an anime that Levi recommended to you. You just let the alarm play as you stretch out, feeling the comfortable pillow under you. **Pillow?** Scratching your head, you pan around your room in confusion. “Didn’t I sleep on the floor last night or did someone help me to bed?” That may be the case, since you were tucked in properly. “ _Not that I have any history of sleepwalking or anything._ ” You think to yourself as you jump off your bed, but you catch a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror and good God, your eyes are puffy as hell. You slap your hands to your cheeks, squishing them together as you pout at the mirror. “I need to wash up,” You mumble, not really excited to be seen by anyone right now, but you just groan in defeat because one of them already saw you when they carried you to your bed last night. Suddenly you feel a warm sensation in your chest at the fact that they tucked you in. But you shake your head as you reach for your towel and some clean clothes. No use in moping around. You gotta freshen, then hunt for your sweet savior and thank them. What they did for you may not seem that big of a deal for others but the gestures means a lot to you. “Okay! Let’s do this!” You nod as you march towards the bathroom, cheering yourself along. 

(〃ω〃)

“Looking good, Y/N.” You point at yourself with finger guns, not forgetting to send the mirror a wink. But you scowl as you wipe the fog away. You must be losing it. But honestly, being silly helps lighten your mood, so there’s nothing bad about that. You skip out of the bathroom, a towel resting on top of your fluffy hair. You hum a song as you head straight for the kitchen. Nothing beats a good yogurt drink after a bath. “Yummy yogurt! Fresh, yummy yogurt! Happy, happy tummy!” You sing once you arrive at the kitchen, but you hear a giggle amidst your beautiful lyrics and you see a mess of blond hair peeking out of the fridge. You blush in response, feeling a little bit childish. 

“You must really love yogurt drinks, Y/N.” He teases and you puff your cheeks out in embarrassment. 

“Satan, forget you heard or saw anything!” You whine to him and he chuckles, resting a hand on his stomach.

“I don’t think I can, that was rather cute.” His eyes turn to crescents and you can feel your whole face burning up. 

“ _Gee, is this what the others feel all the time?_ ” You question yourself as you recall all the times you made the brothers feel flustered with your endless teasing. You cross your arms, holding your chin up as you look away from him. You ignore him and go straight for the fridge, while Satan holds it open for you. You start to feel a bit conscious, Satan’s staring at you and he’s not even covering up the fact that he is. Yeah, you’ve done the kinkiest, freakiest shit here in Devildom, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t have any shame left in your body. “Can you like...not stare at me or something?” You ask, body shrinking but Satan just tilts his head to the side, chin resting on his fingers.

“But I want to though?” He questions and honestly, it feels like you’re having a taste of your own medicine. You’re very much used to teasing, praising, and ordering that when someone does it to you, it feels unusual. You sigh in defeat as you poke the yogurt drink with your straw. You wave at Satan to do whatever he wants and he just smiles in victory as he follows behind you. So much for your ‘Happy Yogurt’ song. You chew at the end of your straw as you check the other cabinets for some snacks and Satan is still trailing after you like a curious kitten. But you pay him no mind, feeling the crinkle of a chip bag as you fish it out with a triumphant grin. 

“Fuck yeah.” You nod, sending Satan a rock and roll sign and he just shakes his head, his golden locks swaying along. 

“You’re really interesting,” He simply says before reaching over the cabinet above you, without any warning at all, trapping you under him. “If you could just…” He mumbles as he shifts closer to you.

“ _What?_ ” You question in your mind as you stand there, snack and drink in hand. You can feel your face warm up a bit when Satan’s chest is just inches from your lips. You swallow a lump as you grab onto your bag of chips, on the verge of popping it. “ _Am I getting punked? Is that what’s going on? Are you seeing this, Archangel Michael?_ ” You complain in your mind as If the heavens had anything to do with your current situation. They are indirectly involved but you just shake your head, taking a huff of breath in. Satan smells amazing. His cologne isn’t overpowering or anything. Just the right amount, making anyone that smells it feel weak. It scent reminds you of a cool forest after a refreshing rain, and It suits Satan really well. You eye his chest again with wonder. What would it feel like if you were to bury your face against it? You sigh and stare up, and Satan has his eyes focused on the cupboard above you, even humming a simple tune as if it wasn’t a big deal. After a few more seconds- that almost felt like hours, Satan finally backs away as he places two cans beside you.

“I’ll be needing those for when I make dinner later on.” He simply states as he dusts his hands together. You arch an eyebrow at his unusual behavior. He isn’t like this at all. You lean back into the counter, popping a chip into your mouth. 

“Hm.” You look Satan dead in the eyes, trying to figure why he’s acting unusual.. 

“Is there a problem?” He tilts his head again, as if he was mocking you. He’s definitely up to something. Out of all the brothers, Satan is the most difficult to figure out, he is very cynical after all. Words might not be your best asset on this one. You finish the last bit of your yogurt drink with a strong slurp, throwing it towards the bin without even looking. It didn’t get in but how badass would it be if it did? Not wasting a second, you grip at the collar of Satan’s shirt, bringing him closer to you. His eyes are wide in surprise, unable to utter a word. You smirk as you see a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

“No, there’s no problem at all, Satan.” Your eyes turn to crescents as you smooth out the wrinkles on his sweater, giving it a few pats. “I’m just wondering what your deal is.” You sigh as you cross your arms once again, tapping your foot on the floor. Satan chuckles playfully, brushing his hair back. He looks hot doing it. 

“You’re sharp, Y/N,” He shakes his head in defeat. He pulls out a book from his pocket and the title catches your attention.

“A beginners guide to bdsm...” You mutter as you send a glare his way. “What does this have to do with me?” You arch an eyebrow.

“Nothing, really. But I just wanted to conduct an experiment on you, to confirm something.” He pockets the book again. 

“Did you get the answer you want?” You ask. He pats your head as he takes a step forward.

“Perhaps.” He smirks and you can feel a vein popping on your temple. Before you can even land a rain of swear words at Satan, you hear a loud slam, causing the two of you to turn at the source of the noise. But there’s no one there. You gently brush his hand away, not really having it. 

“Well, I’m off.” You bid your farewell, not forgetting to pick up the bottle of your drink, throwing it in the recycling bin. 

“I’ll be seeing you again soon enough, Y/N.” Satan whispers to himself as he gives you a small wave, eyes full of confidence. 

“ _Well, that was a shit show._ ” You groan in your mind as you stretch your arms, then pillowing your head while you walk down the hall. You were supposed to go look for and thank the demon that helped you to bed last night, but judging by Satan’s actions earlier, it probably wasn’t him. Your pace starts to slow down until you completely stop in front of Levi’s room. Your heart aches just remembering what happened last night. You see a very dim light coming out of his door. “ _He must be gaming._ ” You think to yourself as you rest your head against the door, just feeling his presence. You sigh as you push yourself away, heading back to your room. 

(〃ω〃)

Levi whines as he rubs his stomach, it growls loudly and Levi just crouches in his bathtub. Just when he ran out of food supplies. He can easily order at Akuzon anytime, but that means he has to go retrieve the mail, which leads to Y/N seeing him. He really messed up. He wants to apologize for everything that happened but, does he even have the right to? He said some really terrible things to you. The only person who understood his otaku life and never made fun of him. The person who joined him in dungeon raids no matter the time. The person who helped him made signs for Sucre Frenzy. The person who always listens to him, who hears him out, who cares for him. You, the most precious person in his life right now. He hurt you and he can never undo that. He recalls your pained expression and his eyes start to sting. 

“Y/N!” He cries as he hugs his Ruri-chan body pillow, crushing it with all his might. “I’m so sorry Y/N!” He sobs harder. He grabs your shirt and buries his face in it, inhaling your scent. “Y/N, I miss you…” He blushes deep, heart fluttering at the thought of you reciprocating his feelings.

His stomach growls again, totally ruining his moment. He sighs and just gives up. He needs to eat. If he does end up bumping into you, he can just run back into his room. He nods to himself, quickly making a beeline to the kitchen. Maybe some cup noodles can help rejuvenate him. Levi scowls upon seeing his reflection, the bags under his eyes can go against a Panda. He hears voices from the kitchen so he decides to peek from the corner, and he kinda wishes that he didn’t. You and Satan standing close together, as if the world only exists for the two of you. Levi feels an ache in his heart and maybe something- an emotion deeper than that. He can’t help but wince when Satan pats your head, as if someone just grabbed his heart, ripped it out, and stomped on it. 

With an aching chest, he flees from the scene, accidentally slamming his door at the process. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!” He hisses to himself, feeling his whole body transform into his demon form. He grabs at his chest, as if it would relieve the pain he’s feeling. He didn’t want to admit it but he’s noticed that something’s up with you. You started to act differently. The way you look, your smell, and even the tone of your voice. And he knows well he’s not the cause of it. He shuts his eyes to calm himself down as he leans against his door, returning to his human form. He hears the tapping of someone’s foot echoing outside. His breath hitches once he could feel that person’s presence. It’s Y/N. With a shaky hand, he reaches for the doorknob as he rests his forehead against the cold wood. He just wants to open it and hold you in his arms and apologize for everything. If only he has the courage to do so. 

Levi bites at his lips when he tastes something bitter in him. The taste of envy. He shuts his eyes close as memories of yesterday come forcing its way in his mind .

(〃ω〃) 

“ _If only time could stop right now._ ” Levi blushed at the feeling of your soft, warm lips against his hand. But as fate would have it, his short bliss with you was totally interrupted. All Levi could do was laugh bitterly to himself when Mammon waltzed in and took you by the wrist. 

“Wait, my clothes are still-” You tried to say but Mammon wasn’t having it. 

“ _Y/N, at least look at me…_ ” Levi prayed in his mind as you got further, and further away. You didn’t. Levi sighed to himself as he picked up your scattered clothing, the sound of water dripping from the sink resonated, making Levi realize how alone he really was. He gripped at the fabric, lips quivering as he held back his tears. All Lucifer had to do was call you and you would follow him. All Mammon had to do was march in, to get you. How about him? What did he need to do to get your attention? He scoffs to himself, eyes rolling as he shook his head. “ _As If Y/N would even bother with me...I’m a good for nothing._ ” Levi simply agreed with his statement. Something fell out of your pocket and Levi panicked once he noticed what it was. “Y-Y/N’s D.D.D!” Levi fumbled with the gadget, checking for any damage. He felt relieved when he didn't see a single crack on your screen. “I should give Y/N’s stuff back!” Levi nodded excitedly as he gathered your stuff, ready to run after you. But he stopped. Every single nerve in his body felt numb with self hatred. Who was he to follow after you? It’s none of his business. He’s not important to you. He’s just a worthless otaku. Levi felt the negative words weigh on him, making it very difficult to breathe. He’ll just give your stuff later on when you aren’t too preoccupied. Feeling upset, he decided to just head back to the House of Lamentation and just lock himself up in his room. Maybe playing some games would make him a bit happy.

A solo dungeon, a few rounds of FPS, and a card pull from a popular dating game. He did his usual gaming schedule but nothing helped with his heart. Levi pouts as he glanced at your D.D.D, he blushed at the sudden idea that he had. “Maybe I should give Y/N’s phone case a makeover.” He smiled adorably as he searched for some Ruri-chan stickers within his closet. Levi bobbed his head to the beat as he doodled over the gadgets. A Sucre Frenzy song playing in the background. He may not be as amazing as Lucifer, or as hot as Mammon. But there’s at least one thing he’s confident about himself and that is his craftsmanship. Anything from sewing, to drawing, to designing, to building. It’s not anything big for him, but this talent of his really helps out with his unseen cosplays. The last song in the playlist is finally done and Levi couldn’t help but admire the matching phone cases he designed. “ _I hope Y/N will like it…_ ” Levi squealed in his mind as he held your D.D.D close to his chest as if giving it a silent prayer. He whistled quite joyfully as he reached for your pants so that he could hide the surprise in your pocket, but as he placed his hand inside, he felt another item. Curious, he pulled it out and he shrieked once he got a good view of what it was. It’s a choker that closely resembles a dog collar. Levi dropped the choker as he backed away from the item, his chair crashing to the floor. 

“Eh! I-Is Y-Y/N into t-this stuff?” He stuttered as he placed a hand on his beating heart. It could be just a simple accessory but Levi can’t get his mind out of the gutter, getting really excited. Is that why you were acting different? Is that why your eyes would sometimes get dark? Is that the reason why his two older brothers seem to be at edge whenever you were around? With shaky hands, he reached for the choker. “Y/N…” Levi moaned, swallowing the lump in his throat. “ _Do you think Y/N would like me to wear this?_ ” He questioned as he placed the accessory around his neck, locking it to the tightest point. “Y/N-” He leaned back as he groaned in pleasure, imagining how it would be if it was you putting the choker on him. Petting his head, calling him the good little boy that he is. Levi whined, dropping on his knees as he crawled towards your stained clothes. He sniffs at your shirt, burying his face into it. “Ah, Y/N, I need you…” Levi moaned, palming his hardened cock. His mind is filled with nothing but you and your playful smirk. Ordering him around, degrading him, humiliating him as you step on his member. “I want you…” Levi groaned as he stood up to fix his chair. He sat on it as he slowly pushed down his joggers, cock twitching at the agonizing pace. He internally apologizes to you in his mind as he draped your pants over his cock, touching himself over the cloth. “Y/N.” He moaned your name over and over again. He felt so amazing, nothing he ever experienced before. It’s one thing to masturbate over erotic videos. But touching himself as he thought of the naughty things you would do to him sent him to a heaven that’s so much better than the one above the skies. He covered his face with the teal button up, making it so that the only thing he can smell is you. He sped up, the sensation turning his mind into mush. “Y/N…” Levi groans your name, feeling his core tighten. His eyes fluttered open, sight in a blurry haze. “ _Huh, Y/N?_ ” Levi questioned in his mind. “ _I’m so horny that I’m hallucinating._ ” Levi just wanted to scoff at himself. But then you stood right in front of him, clear as day. Upon realizing that It’s actually you, Levi just wanted to be buried somewhere deeper than the hell that he’s already in.

(〃ω〃)

“If only I didn’t let my desires take over.” Levi whines, hands forming a fist. He has two choices right now. Go out and go after you and just talk it out, or let this feud go on and ruin your friendship. Levi furrows his eyebrows as he gathers all the confidence he needs for what he’s about to do. He’s shaking so much but no matter how scary this is for him, he’s willing to go over his fears so that he doesn’t lose the most important person in his life. You, his best friend. With the little remaining strength he has, he pulls the door open and runs after you. “Y/N!” Levi shouts, reaching you in time.

“L-Levi?” You stutter, ready to face him but he holds you at your spot as he weakly circles an arm around you.

“Y/N, I’m really sorry for saying those things to you, for hurting you, and for taking our friendship for granted.” He cries as he rests his forehead on the crown of your head. You want to turn around and have a look at his face, caress it. But he seems to be more comfortable this way, and you want to respect his wishes. “I’m just afraid that there’s a part of you that hates me. I’m afraid that you’ll finally realize that I’m no good- afraid that I’ll lose you.” He sobs as his whole body trembles against yours. You can feel your own eyes stinging. You quickly push yourself out of his hold, catching him off guard. You bury your face into his chest, embracing him with all your might. Levi panics, not knowing what to do with his hands. He blushes as he feels your hands rest around his waist, and so he mirrors your action.

“You’re amazing, Leviathan. I can never and will never hate you!” You cry, voice in a slight muffle. “I love how you always give your all for your interests, how you’re very knowledgeable about them as well.” You sob as you hold onto the back of his jacket. “I love how you always smile whenever you finish a game. I love how we high-five after finishing a mission. I love how you always include us to your favorite anime and-” Levi doesn’t know what to do with the overwhelming feeling of affection coming from you. He’s so happy that he could just melt right now. “And I love…” You continue as you fish something out of your pocket. “I love what you did with this case. Your skills are really on a different level.” You pout as you stare at him, finally showing your face to him. 

“W-wait!” Levi squeals, body weakening, but you support his body with your hold. All he can feel is an explosion of joy just by seeing you hold the case he decorated. “Y/N wait, this is too much.” He covers his bright face with his hands. 

“This isn’t enough. I’ll say it as many times as it takes until you finally get it. You’re amazing, Levi.” Your expression softens and Levi just can’t help but find you adorable. Unable to face you, he rests his head on the crook of your neck, feeling your warmth.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He simply says, holding back any self-loathing for your sake. The two of you spend a good minute like that. Holding each other, slightly swaying back and forth in comfortable silence. But your heart suddenly races, recalling how you caught Levi playing with himself. Using your clothes to get himself off. You’re unsure why but it makes you feel happy. 

“Hey, Levi…” You whisper.

“Yeah?” Levi replies in a cheerful voice.

“Is it okay if I **_embrace_** you?” You bite at your lips, your messy hair making you look more erotic.

“E-Embrace? Me?” Levi stutters in disbelief but you nod your head. Levi covers his lips with the back of his knuckles, looking away in embarrassment. “If you’re having me.” He murmurs and you grin as you gently tug at his wrist, leading him into his room. 

“Y/N…” Levi moans as soon as your lips meet his. You sit in his chair, patting your lap as you grin at him. Levi blushes as he follows your order, taking residence on your thighs. If it was like usual, you would already be making out heavily with your partner, but Levi is new to all of this. You want him to feel safe and content, so you go for a more gentle kiss, slowly leading him. You break the kiss, sliding a thumb across his lip. 

“Levi,” You whisper huskily. “stick out your tongue for me.” You order.

“L-like this?” He questions, face already a bright, red mess. 

“Perfect.” You grin as you close the space between you, lightly pushing your tongue against his. Levi is slowly starting to get the hang of it. Your hands find their way to his back, brushing his sides in a slow pace, giving him a teasing feeling. Levi moans into your mouth, his growing member poking against your stomach. 

“Y/N, can I t-touch myself?” Levi asks through a needy stare. But you smile as you shake your head.

“Not yet.” You simply say as your hands cup his ass, groping them.

“Ah!” Levi arches his back to the pleasure of your touch as he grinds to your lap. 

“ _How cute._ ” You think as you let him do that. You rest a hand against his cheek, nudging him to stare at you, showing you a bit of his embers, the light from his aquarium poorly illuminating his features. You lean back into the chair, just taking in how fuckable he looks right now. His expression is out of this world, so lewd and adorable, so tempting. 

“Y/N, can I make you feel good?” Levi questions as he whispers against your ear, as if wanting to lick it. 

“Go ahead.” You allow him. He licks at your ear, his hard breathing adding a ticklish feeling to it. His tongue then travels down to your neck, lapping at it. “Fuck.” You groan and Levi feels good just hearing your reaction. You slightly crane your head so that you can give more access to Levi’s tongue. You notice something popping out of his closet, a fluffy fabric that is most likely a dress. You feel your core tighten just by thinking of how you can incorporate it into your activity. 

“Hey, Levi.” You begin as you pull at his shirt. He blushes as he grabs it, taking it off, revealing his toned stomach to you. “What do you say to a little cosplay?” You smile wickedly.

(〃ω〃)

“That suits you, Levi.” You giggle as you stand behind him, running a hand on his thighs, slightly lifting his skirt to show his gartered stockings. It’s a maid costume that he made out of his love for the character he admires. It’s too bad that he doesn’t wear it. He looks absolutely stunning. 

“This is embarrassing!” Levi squeals adorably as you take note of his reaction. 

“Do you not feel comfortable? Do you want to change out of it?” You question gently as you pat his head. He shakes his head, lips quivering.

“No...I want to wear it for you.” Levi answers honestly and you can’t help but get turned on even more. He’s just too precious. 

“Oh, by the way!” You hop as you reach for something in his bathtub. “Here,” You smile as you show him the choker. “It suits you.” You compliment him genuinely. Levi kneels, rubbing his head against your thigh. 

“Please, Y/N...can you put it on me?” Levi begs, his ass slightly showing due to the short skirt. You lick your lips as you push your hair back.

“Of course.” You comply, not forgetting to give the crown of his head a little peck. “Look at you~” You coo as you grab his chin, tilting it upwards. “My little Levi.” You smile and Levi feels his chest squeeze at the nickname, he never felt so wanted in his life. Feeling playful, you grab the water bottle by his desk, unscrewing the cap and pouring half of the drink on you. “Oh no!” You gasp in irritation, shaking your head in fake rage. You point a finger at Levi, tone slightly deep. “You’re a maid, right? Clean this off me.” 

“O-of course!” Levi stutters as he goes up to you. He takes a spare towel out of his cabinet. He begins to pat you dry, but his face starts to feel hot once he notices the opacity of your shirt, giving him a tinted view of your body. It’s the fact that he can only slightly see it is what turns him on even more. You smirk as you hook a finger to the collar of your shirt, shaking it slightly.

“Eh, such a perverted maid.” You tease and Levi’s breath starts to hitch. During all the times the two of you gamed, you always noticed that Levi has a tedency to pick the sadistic characters in the dating sims he played. He would always have this goofy smile on his face whenever the character would talk down on him. He blushes and continues to pat your body, his touch slows down as he reaches your pants. He can feel his cock twitch against the cool, satin thong. You grin as you push the skirt out of the way with the tip of your toes. 

“Mph!” Levi moans, as you make his whole body hot just by your stare.

“Someone’s a little excited.” You tease as you press your foot against his member, earning a gasp of pleasure. It’s just how he imagined it. You’re doing exactly what he wished for.

“Y/N, it feels good.” Levi pants, grinding against your heel. But you shake your head as you stand up. 

“How lewd, did I allow you to do that? When did I say that you can do that?” You squat down in front of him, hooking a finger against his panty, revealing the state of his member. Hard and aching to just be dealt with. 

“I-I’m sorry, Y/N! I’ll never do that again.” Levi apologizes immediately, tears forming in his eyes. 

“ _Fuck, this is making me mad._ ” You chuckle in your mind as you order Levi to stand up and to once again sit on your lap. But he isn’t facing you this time. “Levi…” You whisper seductively in his ear, giving it a lick. Levi bites down on his finger but you gently pry it away from his face. “Don’t do that.” You lick his neck this time.

“B-but it’s embarrassing.” Levi sobs adorably, slightly shrugging at the ticklish feeling of your tongue.

“What’s to be embarrassed about? Let your moans out, I want to hear your voice, my cute, Levi.” You encourage him, lightly biting at his shoulder. He yelps out a moan as you kiss over the mark, as if to take the pain away. Your hands travel down to his thighs, running your fingers against them. You hook a finger against the garter belt, pulling it and letting slap against his skin. The beautiful sound echoes around the room along with Levi’s heavy breathing. You proceed to grab his legs, spreading them open so that Levi can be in such a daring position. 

“Ah! Y-Y/N, there!” Levi groans as you tease his cock over his underwear, while your other hand travels to his lips. Levi obediently opens his mouth for you, sucking on your fingers as you continue to play with his body. 

“Fucking hell, Levi, you’re such a slut.” You giggle darkly as you finally pull off his thong. Levi arches his neck at the raw contact, slightly biting your finger. You pay it no mind as you begin to play with his bare member. Teasing the tip with the palm of your hand. 

“Oh G-God, that feels good,” Levi moans in ecstasy, feeling a bit lightheaded. He leans a bit back and turns his head towards you. “I-Is it okay if I kiss you, Y/N?” Levi questions through half lidded eyes. With a nod, your lips crash against his in a very desperate manner. As if this is his last time you’ll be doing this with him. Levi is just too cute. You want to tease him a bit more but since it’s his first time, you want it to be a fun experience for him. You start to pump his dick while your free hands unbutton his top, caressing your way onto his chest. Your fingers stop at his nipple, teasing it, playing with it. Levi sits up, causing his knees to close up. You send a light smack to his thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

“Why are you closing them? Keep your legs op- you know what?” A very sinful idea pops up into your mind. You slow your hands down, touching him in a more relaxed way. “Hold your legs up for me.” Your eyes turn into crescents as you grin sadistically, 

“O-of course!” Levi quickly follows your order. You waste no time as you start pumping faster and Levi is taken aback by the powerful pleasure. 

“Levi, do you want to see something interesting?” You nibble at his ear. He barely nods due to the sensation but understands you nevertheless. You turn his chair towards his aquarium, and Levi reddens instantly. He can see his whole reflection against the cold glass. He looks so totally drowned in lust, unsure if that’s actually him. “Look how cute you are, Levi. So corrupted, so carnal.” You tease as you scoot the chair even closer.

“Ah, Y/N!” Levi drops his hold from his legs to cover his face up. 

“Levi…” You begin, voice stern. You grab at his jaw, turning his face towards his reflection. “Hold your legs up.” You command as he bites at his lip, obeying your word. You kiss his temple as a reward. You place both of your hands on his cock, using his precum as lube to make your hold slide easier. 

“Y/N, I’m almost-” Levi whimpers in a soft voice. 

“Levi, I want you to look at yourself. I want you to see how you look from all the pleasure.” You whisper huskily in his ear. “I want you to see how lewd you are.” You tease and you feel your groin throb as you get a glimpse of his reflection. “I want you to see how lavish you are- how I see you.” Levi nods as he looks at the glass. It’s so humiliating to see himself like that, but it feels so hot since you’re ordering him to do so. 

“Oh God! Fuck, Y/N!” Levi curses, nearing his orgasm. You retract one of your hands to play with his hard nub, adding more pleasure to him. “Ah!” Levi sobs, back arching.

“Also,” You add, pumping faster. “I want you to see just how cute you look when you cum.” You giggle. Your comment sends Levi to the edge, toes curling and abs tightening. He finally releases his load, eyes never leaving his reflection, heart beating as he witnesses the mess that he is. All fucked out in pleasure. Levi falls back into you, legs twitching from the sensation. You lightly kiss his neck as you smooth him out, letting him grind out his orgasm. Once things have calmed down, you help him into his bathtub, changing him out of the dress and into a set of his comfy clothes. Levi slightly tears up as he glances at you.

“Did I do good, Y/N?” He asks, as if he’s begging and it slightly tugs at your heart. You swoop down to capture his lips in a kiss, hand cupping his face. It felt so sweet that It felt like fireworks were setting off in Levi’s tummy.

“You did amazing, Levi.” You smile genuinely as you run a hand through his hair. Levi has a really satisfying look on his face as he rests his cheek against your palm, just feeling your warmth. 

“I love you, Y/N…” Levi whispers as he drifts off to sleep. You blush at his words, giving you a giddy feeling. You kiss his nose before grabbing his Ruri-chan blanket and laying it over him.

“Rest well, My cute, Levi.” You whisper before closing his door and going your merry way.

(〃ω〃)

“Ah! That was fun!” You stretch, feeling jolly now that you and Levi have diffused your feud. You’re just really happy that things have worked out, and maybe a little happy at the time you and Levi spent together. You skip around the halls, even waving at the flower plants that you pass by. You jog towards your room, ready to write down the events of today in a diary when you fail to notice a certain demon sitting on your bed, book in hand.

“What the- what the fuck are you doing in my room, Satan?” You shriek, backing away instantly. Satan has an apologetic look on his face as he closes the book.

“Now, is that any way to talk to the guy who helped you to bed?” Satan crosses his arms and you can feel your jaw dropping.

“H-huh! It was you?” Your eyes widen as you point an accusing finger towards him. “Well, thanks for that though…” You suddenly whisper, fumbling with your fingers, but then you glare at him once again. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” You shriek and Satan wants to laugh at your changing expressions. 

“Wouldn’t it just make me sound condescending if I were to do so?” Satan explains, you nod, understanding his side. He pats the empty spot next to him and you jump into the bed, causing Satan to almost fall over. 

“So, what’s up?” You question, slightly feeling tired. Satan wastes no time and shows you the title page again. You have a weird feeling about this.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in conducting another experiment with me.” He grins, hiding his smile behind the book.

“Seriously?” Your face blanches at his sickly sweet expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this Levi chapter took a bit longer to write. I honestly don't feel happy at how I executed this chapter but I hope you'll find it interesting enough. Have a good day!


	4. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan needs your help for some personal "experiments".

“Seriously.” Satan nods honestly, giving you enough space to think it over. You sigh as you rest a hand on your nape. You just got out of Levi’s room, doing the deed, and now Satan wants to “conduct” experiments with you. With the click of your tongue, you lay out your hand. Satan tilts his head and innocently rests his chin on the palm of your hand. 

“ _Wait, fuck._ ” You curse in your mind, feeling a squeeze in your heart as Satan blinks adorably towards you. “S-Satan-” Your voice shakes. “Book. I meant the book.” Your lips quiver, feeling a tad bit shy. 

“Oh! How silly of me!” Satan shakes his head, projecting a small smile and you’re a hundred and one percent sure that he’s doing it on purpose. 

_**Pleasure: A Study On Kinks.**_ You flip through the pages and just as the title suggests, it’s a whole book covering popular kinks and the science behind it. From the corner of your eye, you can see Satan watching you intently, as if analyzing you. He’s resting his chin on his hand, legs crossed, and hair slightly covering his beautiful emeralds. He’s simply attractive, even more so when he’s focusing on something. Your face burns up as the open book gets closer, and closer to your face. Resulting with you burying your head into it.

“Satan!” You screech, slightly startling him. “Stop staring at me like that!” You complain. 

“Like what?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Like- like I’m cute!” You pout, shaking your hips aggressively, as you stomp your foot with a disgusting expression on your face. Satan turns away, covering his mouth as if to suppress a laugh. “Satan! C’mon, look at me. Nyan!” This time you’re just overdoing it as you curl up a fist and rest it against your head. 

“Pffft-” Satan holds back as he waves his hand in the air as if to surrender. But you want to pay him back for making you feel flustered earlier so you continue with your act, following his eyes so that he sees you. “Stop, Y/N! My stomach hurts.” Satan giggles as he rests a hand on his tummy. Now that you’re feeling playful, you crouch in front of him and immediately pounce on him. Both of you land on your bed, with you on top of Satan as you support yourself with your arms, resting on either side of him. He blushes at the sudden close contact. “Y/N…” Satan whispers as he turns to stare at anything but you, but you brush his locks away, cupping his face. 

“Satan…” You murmur. “What do you want us to do?” You question as you refer to his book. Satan bites at his lip, eyeing your hips. Seems like he wants to hold you there. You guide his hands onto your sides, allowing him to touch you. “Satan, stop making me guess and just tell me.” You grin as you hover above his lips, teasing him a bit.

“I’m curious to find out what I’m into...and I thought maybe you can help see what that is.” He confesses, breath in a slight hitch as you slowly close in on him. It seems like Satan tends to be vulnerable whenever he’s unsure of something. No wonder he’s researching such a topic. It makes your chest feel warm knowing that Satan trusts you enough to ask your help for such a private matter. You lean in, planting a soft peck on his forehead. With a gentle smile, you grab his chin, tilting it slightly upwards. Satan’s eyes flutter close as you near him. But instead of capturing his lips, you peck his cheek instead. You suppress a giggle, feeling Satan shake in embarrassment. 

“Y/N…” Satan turns away, a pout appearing on his face.

“Sorry! You’re too adorable!” You laugh as you grab at your belly, shoulders shaking along. “ _He’s really fun to tease._ ” You think as your eyes drop to Satan, who has his arms crossed, avoiding your stare. 

“Hmph!” Satan emphasizes, looking extremely lovely. You gently grab his face, peppering it with soft kisses, aside from his mouth. Satan’s face reddens, totally loving the little smooches.

“Satan, I’ll do anything. Forgive me, please?” You lightly crane your head to the side and Satan doesn’t want to admit it but that little gesture made his heart skip a beat. 

“Then,” Satan’s eyes slightly darken, a seductive smile on his face as he points at his lips. “Kiss me here.” You nod as you close the distance between you, finally tasting his lips that you’ve ignored. Your tongues dance together in heavy passion, but the way Satan is touching you in such a gentle way, it’s totally contrasting your kiss. He combs a finger through your hair and cradles your face as if you were going to break with one wrong move. You break off the kiss, lips slightly swollen and red. You eye his chest, core warming up as you recall how he was against you in the kitchen earlier. 

“Satan,” You whisper huskily, sending shivers down the demon’s spine. “Is it okay if I touch you?” You question and Satan simply holds your hand, planting a kiss on your wrist.

“You can do whatever you want.” He reassures you and you nod as you bend down, licking at his neck. Satan feels hot all over his body, his pants tightening up from the pleasure. You peck his lips, and then his chin, and then his neck. “Y/N, shit.” Satan curses, lifting his hips as if he wants to grind onto you. But you straddle him, a wicked grin on your face.

“Na-ah~” You sing-song in a teasing manner and Satan just groans, feeling your weight on his cock. How lovely would it be if he could just rub his groin against yours, but the fact that you’re holding him down, depriving him of pleasure. It turns him on real bad. You continue to where you left off, stopping at his nipples. You lightly bite them over his sweater, his nub hardening at the sensation. Satan gasps, tears pooling in his eyes as you start sucking over his clothes.

“Y/N, please.” Satan begs, hands itching to just rip his shirt off. But you shake your head, fingers twisting his other nipple. 

“Hm?” You hum and give him a mocking stare, feigning ignorance. Satan grits his teeth, his wrath slightly bubbling up. But you grind into him and it sends a shock throughout his body.

“You’re really cruel, Y/N.” Satan whines, biting at his finger. He wants more, he needs more. It makes you happy seeing Satan under you, begging. He may make you blush all the time and make you feel shy but it’s a different thing when it comes to the bedroom. He’s the one who’s under you, crying because you’re not giving him what he wants. So yeah, you might as well be cruel. 

“Satan,” You begin as you slide his shirt up, planting a kiss on his chest. “Is this what you’re looking for? Did you find out what you’re into?” You add, as you kiss his toned stomach. Satan wants to answer you but it’s rather difficult because of what you’re doing to him. He brushes his hair away as if to regain a bit of his conscience.

“Sort off...but not fully.” He answers feeling a bit shy, but you nod understandingly as your fingers stop at his belt.

“I guess I’ll have to play with your body until we find out.” You smile wickedly and Satan swallows the lump in his throat. Your expression just now, so raw, so mad, so sadistic. He already had a hunch that you’re more into dominating others. He could tell that you’re always covering it up, but there are times when you would slip up and to be honest, it would always get him excited. He’s always pushing you around with his teasing and mocking, but now the tables have turned and Satan could never be more happy. You begin to unbuckle his belt at a very slow pace and the anticipation is killing him. You were just about to unzip his pants when a knock on your door startles the two of you. You immediately cover Satan’s mouth as you shush him.

“Y/N, dear!” A sweet voice calls from the outside.

“A-Asmo! What’s up?” You shout back, and you can almost feel your eyes pop out of your sockets once you see your unlocked door knob jiggle. “W-wait, Asmo! You can’t!” You make up an excuse, the nervousness kicking in. Feeling a bit jealous at your diverted attention, Satan holds your chin to get you to look at him.

“Focus on me.” Satan whispers needily and your face reddens. Of all the fucking times?

“Why not? Are you doing something naughty without me?” Asmo giggles and you can feel your whole body sweat out of nervousness. You try to get up, but your knee lands on the blanket, causing you to slip and grind into Satan.

“Mph!” Satan moans and you just want to die.

“Was that what I think it is? C’mon Y/N, I’m getting all hot and bothered over here!” Asmo squeals in excitement. 

“N-no! You’re just hearing things!” You force a laugh and you can already tell that Asmo is pouting. 

“Well, I have some skin care products for you but you seem busy. I’ll just leave it at your door!” Asmo chuckles. He knocks as a farewell and proceeds to skip out in the halls.

“Um, thanks Asmo!” You call out.

“If you’re thankful, then give me a kiss tomorrow!” He shouts back and your shoulder slouches, the tension finally going away as you drop into Satan’s body. He holds you and pats your back in comfort.

“Sorry about that, I forgot to lock the door.” You hiss to yourself feeling a bit irked but you can feel Satan shake his head as he brushes your hair away.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, you handled it pretty well.” Satan compliments you as he pecks your temple. 

“Satan, as much as I want to fuck you right now,” Satan could feel his chest pound. You’re just so honest with your words, no hold-backs at all, that it surprises him all the time. “I feel like it’s better if we continue this some other time.” You sigh as you brush your hair away. Satan nods understandingly as he gently stands up to kneel in front of you. He grabs your hand and lightly presses his lip against your knuckle, his eyelashes flutter along and it makes your heart race. He emits the perfect gentleman. 

“It’s a promise then?” Satan smiles shyly, and it's really unfair how he just does his innocent flirting, it must be your weakness. You stretch your arms as you reach for the knob to see Satan off. “Well, goodnight, Y/N.” Satan bids farewell and is about to walk away into the hall but you want to tease him one last time before the night ends

“Satan.” You call for him. He turns and you grab at his sweater, capturing his lips. Satan holds onto your door frame for support. Your kiss was just so passionate, so lewd that it makes him weak in the knees. You break the kiss off, slightly pushing his chest away. “Don’t forget our promise, okay?” You giggle as you quickly gather the products Asmo had left for you, and then closing the door on him. “Goodnight!” you add, voice slightly muffled. 

“ _Eh?_ ” Satan blinks, not really comprehending the last few seconds. “ _Eh!_ ” Satan finally processes the kiss and he blushes as he grabs at his chest. “ _What the hell? That was really cute!_ ” Satan yells in his mind. Now he really can’t wait to see what you have in plan for him.

(=ↀωↀ=)✧

If you could earn money from the shit you’ve been doing, you’d already be a millionaire by now. You only slept for a few hours because you wanted to wake up early to study the book Satan had left you, along with his promise. It’s a weekend, you deserve a cheesecake from Madame Screams. You’ll bug Satan later on about it. 

You receive a text from Satan, telling you to come down stairs. It’s time for breakfast. A very evil smirk comes out of your face. You sneer, a very wonderful idea just popped up in your mind. You skip towards the dining room, whistling happily as the brothers eye you in wonder. Asmo pats the empty seat next to him and you beam in response.

“Hey, Asmo!” You grin as you lean in to peck his cheek. “Thank you for the skin care products!” Asmo’s mouth drops, unable to contain his joy.

“Y/N dear! You’re such a tease!” Asmo squeals as he cups his face and turns in his chair like a maiden in love. You feel four pairs of eyes stare at the two of you rather intently. You can almost feel a murderous gaze. But internally shrugging them off as you grab your silverware so that you can dig in and savor the food that Satan has prepared for all of you. 

“Mm! This is so good, Satan.” You moan in a teasing matter and the four oldest flinch, face slightly red. You meant to get a reaction just from Satan, but it’s a treat itself to also get the other three. 

“I’m glad you like it, Y/N.” Satan smiles as if to cover up his flustered state. The brothers proceed to talk about the chores that you will all have to do after eating. You already have a system set up for who’s partnering up during these occasions. It’s Asmo’s turn to clean the bathroom with you. 

“Yay! Let’s have fun, Y/N.” Asmo giggles as he circles an arm around you and hugs you. Again with the reactions from the four oldest. You turn to them, giving them sort of a cold look, causing them to slightly shrink in their seats. The eating continues, Levi and Mammon are arguing about Mammon selling Levi’s most precious Ruri-chan collectors item. You glance at Satan and it seems to be that he’s texting someone. You grin as you fish out your phone to send him a lovely little message. 

_“Hii Satan <3”_ You message him. He doesn’t look up and just keeps his head down, typing a response.

_“Is there a reason you’re texting me right now? You can’t just say it out here?”_ He questions.

_“I can, but I don’t think the others would want to hear it (#ﾟﾛﾟ#)”_

_“Oh? Mind sharing it here?”_ You feel something bubble up in your stomach, pleased that Satan took the bait.

_“I was thinking about what I would’ve done if we didn’t get interrupted last night.”_ Satan’s eyes are slightly wide in surprise, face starting to resemble a tomato. 

_“What would you have done to me, then?”_ Satan gulps, returning a question.

_“I would’ve played with your pretty cock. Taste you, edge you, have you beg me to let you cum. I would’ve tied you up, played with your ass and punished you for being the little brat that you are. I would’ve degraded you, humiliated you, teased you in any way possible. I would’ve fucked you on every surface in my room. I wanted to see your beautiful face turn into a mess because you’re all fucked out from pleasure…”_ Satan looks like the soul has left his body once he finished reading what you sent. 

_“Tee-hee (⺣◡⺣)♡*!”_ You add as if the contents weren’t sinful at all. 

“Um…” Satan murmurs as he pushes himself off his chair. “I have some matters to attend to.” He says as he hurries off, not leaving any room for replies. Asmo raises an eyebrow as he chews on the strawberry that Satan garnished the pancakes with.

“What’s with him?” Asmo turns to you in wonder and you shrug innocently as you steal the remaining fruit from Asmo’s plate. “Hey, I was saving that!” He whines and you just stick your tongue out playfully. 

_“I wonder how Satan is feeling?”_ You hum in your mind. Maybe you overdid it. You text him again just to check up on him. You excuse yourself from the table, as you carry your dishes back into the kitchen.

_“Hey, Satan...you alright?”_ You type into your phone as you bite at your thumb in a slight fright. You see the three dots appear in the chat room. It goes away for a few seconds but it returns. 

_“You expect me to be okay after all of that?”_ Satan replies with a photo attachment. You gulp as you press on the file with shaky fingers. You gasp upon seeing the image, a tornado of butterflies in your stomach erupt. It’s a picture of his fully, erect cock with a bit of precum glistening from the tip. He sends another picture and you open it without any hesitation. Satan is showing a bit of his face and body this time. Face bright as he bites down on his rolled up shirt, as if suppressing his moans while he reveals his toned body along with his aching dick. 

_“Fuck, Satan. You look hot.”_ You quickly reply.

_“Y/N...can you perhaps come over here...and help prove what you sent earlier?”_ You chuckle at his message, shaking your head as you tap on the screen. 

_“No ♡”_ You bite down on your bottom lip as if to hold in your laughter. You can be a piece of shit at times. 

_“You’re horrible, Y/N (^._.^)ﾉ”_ Satan replies, sulking.

“Awe!” You squeal at the cat emoji he sent. You hold your phone close to your chest, heart racing at the photos. _“Shit, I really want to fuck him.”_ You chuckle darkly in your mind as you begin to walk off to go and get Asmo so that you can finish your chores as soon as possible.

(=ↀωↀ=)✧

“And...we’re done!” Asmo claps, throwing the cleaning cloth away. You feel a vein pop at your temple. 

“Don't celebrate like you’ve done everything...all you did was wipe the mirror!” You hiss, pointing the end of the mop at him.

“Please be careful, dear. We wouldn’t want to damage the goods now would we?” Asmo slowly backs away as he gestures at his ethereal face. He’s indeed gorgeous and there’s no way to argue with that fact. You just huff out a breath of annoyance as you gather all the cleaning products so that you can place all the items back into the storage. 

“I’ll put these away. You stay here and arrange the toiletries.” You order.

“‘Kay!” Asmo stomps his foot in a cutesy matter, not forgetting to add a little salute. You just shake your head, feeling your irritation fade away a bit. You skip out the bathroom, a little bit of hop in your step but you fail to notice the discarded shampoo bottle in your way. 

“Shit!” You curse as you slip on the thing. _“This is gonna bruise my ass, I just know it.”_ You think in your mind, just waiting for the impact. But instead of feeling the cold, hard floor. You’re met with a pair of arms, holding you by the waist.

“Oh, that was close!” Asmo comments as you feel him breathe near you. You drop the cleaning items to cover up your now warm, ears.

“Um, thanks for the catch.” You turn to him, averting your look. 

“You’re welcome, sweetie! I wouldn’t want your cute self to get hurt!” His eyes turn to crescents, causing you to feel slightly more shy than usual. “But not as cute as me!” He adds, pointing both of his index fingers on his cheeks, slightly turning them. He tends to change the topic back to himself all the time but that really doesn’t bother you. You just pat his head this time, feeling grateful for his save.

“Really though, thanks a lot.” You smile rather innocently at him.

“Y/N…” Asmo whispers, the mood changing immediately. He holds on to your hand as he rests his cheeks against it. “Touch me more.” He requests as he seductively stares at you. You gulp, unsure of how to reply to that. But you caress his smooth face, his long lashes tickling the palm of your hand. 

“Asmo…” All you can do is repeat his name. It’s a different feeling. Having the avatar of lust right in front of you like this. 

“Hey, Y/N...did you think you can fool me?” Asmo whispers as he pulls you in for an embrace, hands resting on your waist. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice your lil’ meetings with my brothers? I’m lust itself, darling.” Asmo murmurs huskily, and it’s driving you wild. 

“W-wait, Asmo!” You stutter, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He loosens his hold on you so that he can lean back and have a look at your reaction. “I’m sorry!” You squeak, your shoulders tensing up, eyes shut tight out of nervousness. Asmo just chuckles as he rests his lips on your forehead, while he pats a hand on your head, giving you a sense of comfort.

“Now why are you apologizing? There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun!” He reassures you so sweetly, that the banging in your chest is getting louder by the second. “So if you ever want to have fun with me, just tell me. ‘Kay?” He winks at you and you just puff out your cheeks, diving in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Asmo...that really means a lot!” You whine into his arms, feeling a bit free. As if the heavy chain-like feeling on your chest was lifted up. Asmo just giggles as he continues to run his fingers through your hair. But you hear a strong cough, causing the two of you to turn at the direction of the entrance. Satan just smiles, masking his wrath as he rests his shoulders on the door frame of the bathroom.

“Hi, Satan…” You grin cheekily as you rub the back of your head. 

“Y/N, can I borrow you for a second?” Satan questions, an obvious tone in his voice. You nod weakly as you follow him along. 

“Bye, darling!” Asmo calls after you, and you give him a small wave in return. _“Cute!”_ Asmo squeals in his mind. The walk is deafening in a way. The only thing you can hear is you and Satan’s foot step. Not only that, the atmosphere is so dense that you feel a bit suffocated, as if you can cut through the air. Satan says nothing and opens his door for you. You enter, an awkward laugh escaping your lips.

“So, what’s up?” You whistle as you cushion the back of your head, walking around his room. Satan immediately drops to the floor, knocking some of his books over. “Satan!” You hurry towards his side. You rest your forehead against his own so that you can check his temperature. He’s not exactly burning up, but he’s warmer than usual. 

“Y/N, I can’t anymore…” Satan mumbles as you position him onto your lap, to support him.

“What do you mean?” You whisper gently, brushing away strands of his golden locks.

“Please, Y/N...just fuck me.” He sobs, hiding his face under his arm while his other hand travels to his obvious, hard member. You sigh out a bit in relief. First you thought Satan was angry, and then you thought he was sick or something. Turns out he’s just in the mood.

“Eh, but I don’t feel like it.” You tease him, causing him to sniffle a bit. “I like seeing you like this.” Your eyes darken as you hold his hand, removing it from his member. “Also...I think I know what you’re into…” You lean down, mumbling. 

“You do?” Satan peeks from under his arm, and you nod animatedly, hair bouncing a long.

“You like the feeling of almost getting caught, don’t you?” You grin as you run soft fingers against his covered cock. You know you hit bullseye just from his reaction. A blushing red face filling up with humiliation. “How do you want to proceed with this?” You smirk, planting a kiss on his jaw. 

“Actually, I have this book…” Satan answers, a moan escaping along. “I feel like it would be a perfect opportunity for us to use it.” Knowing Satan, this is going to be something mind boggling. 

(=ↀωↀ=)✧

“Huh.” You simply say, clicking your tongue. Your eyes pan around the new environment. “So you’re telling me that the book can transport us inside its fictional world?” You ask as if trying to make sense of it.

“Correct.” Satan nods and you give him a small glance, wondering just what kind of other books he has hidden. You and Satan are currently inside a grand, public library. The setting is perfect because there aren’t many people, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any. Another terrifying thing about this- if not, amazing, is that the characters can react to you however. As if you actually exist in their world, and they can remember you every visit. Devildom magic is not something to make light off. The two of you head at the most secluded area at the end of the library. The two of you settle down, feeling- hearing your heartbeats at its loudest. You turn to Satan, resting a hand on his shaking limb.

“Are you sure about this? Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” You remind him and he nods. You gently reach for his trembling hand, kissing his wrist, and then his forearm as you push up his sleeve. You then lean in to suck on his neck, lapping at it like there’s no tomorrow. Satan adorably covers his mouth and you decided in your mind that you’ll make him moan out even through his restriction. You scoot your chair closer to his as you lift his sweater up, quickly going in for his nipple. 

“Y/N...” Satan hisses quietly as you continue to roll a nub. 

“You’re the most sensitive here, aren’t you?” You grin as you continue to suck on the other, licking it with a very experienced tongue. Satan arches his back, still able to hold back a sound. Your hands slide down his torso and onto his waist. Letting it rest there for a good second. Satan slightly jerks up and you slap his thigh in response. 

“Nope.” You stick a tongue out. Satan leans in a bit and you just shrug to yourself as you let your lips crash against his. Satan must be pent up, he’s kissing you in such a hot and passionate manner. Your hands unzip his pants, pulling at his underwear to reveal his dick. Satan couldn’t help but moan into your mouth as his cock slaps against your hand. You rub little circles on the tip, letting the precum pool up a bit. If you’re good at anything, it has to be your teasing. Satan could feel the warm tears pile up. He just wants release, and you’ve been riling him up since yesterday. Satan just groans, mind in a messy haze. But then, a pair of heels click along, echoing within the establishment as the sound nears you. 

“Y-Y/N?” Satan squeals and you just shush him in a calming manner as you quickly fix him up. You get off your chair to hide under the table while he turns to grab the nearest book he can reach. What you’re about to do to him is giving you a ticklish feeling throughout your body. You pull his chair closer to you so that his lower region is completely hidden. Your hands rub at Satan’s thigh and legs, causing his cock to twitch a bit. The owner of the noise finally comes to view. She smiles as she stands in front of Satan, earrings jiggling a long.

“Hi there, just wanted to check if you’re all good.” She explains, slightly leaning as if to show Satan a bit of her cleavage. Satan pays her no mind, eyes stuck to the open book. 

“I’m all good-” You waste no time as you insert his cock into your mouth, buzzing on his tip. Satan bites the inside of his mouth, mentally calming himself. “I’m all good, thanks for the concern.” He’s able to finish his sentence, wishing that the lady could just take a hint. You slowly engulf him, letting him feel good, brushing your fingers on his thigh. “ _Holy fuck, Y/N._ ” Satan curses internally. He just wants to see your face right now, he wants to see the look on your face while you’re sucking him off. The lady leans on the table, twirling her hair seductively. 

“How is a gorgeous man like you all alone here? I can keep you company.” She purrs the last words. Satan’s eyes turn to crescents as he finally gives the lady a bit of attention.

“I’m actually on a date with someone right now, so can you just hurry along?” Satan states coldly, returning his gaze towards his book. The lady is left speechless but she glares at Satan before walking away. You can feel a blush creep up your face, what Satan said made you kind of happy? How odd. You speed up, bobbing your head. 

“Y/N, you make me feel so good.” Satan whispers, mind filled with nothing but you. He runs a hand through your hair, cradling your puffed out cheeks. “Y/N, please let me see your face.” Satan sobs, pleading. You give it a pop as you lightly pull his member out of your mouth. You peek out from under the table, resting your face on Satan’s thigh as you stare at him through half lidded eyes. It’s not just him who’s feeling it. Satan covers his face as he turns away. “That’s unfair Y/N...you’re too cute.” Satan confesses, he just wants to crouch down, to suppress the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He can never forget the day you step foot in Devildom. He was amused at your reaction, you weren’t scared at all and adapted quickly. He’s not going to lie, he was definitely terrified of you not even glancing his way and you just focusing on Lucifer. But you didn’t. You care for all of them, you're always there for all of them, and he could never be grateful enough. You shake your head as you crawl out, towering him.

“No, you’re cute.” You smirk, totally embodying the Cheshire cat itself. You guide Satan out of the chair and into a more hidden area of the library amongst the bookshelves. You shove him, attacking his lips as you hungrily claw his back. “God, you’re such a fucking slut.” You groan into the kiss as you palm his hardening member. You pull away to just appreciate his expression right now. So full of desire, so full of want- It’s just so beautiful to look at. You feel a bubbling feeling in your stomach, a familiar burning sensation in your chest. You push Satan down on the carpeted floor, a wicked grin on your dark face. You begin to unbuckle your belt as Satan swallows the forming lump. You pull at your pants, immediately straddling Satan, rubbing your groin against his own.

“F-fuck, Y/N!” Satan hisses. You roll up his sweater, softly shoving the fabric in his mouth, exposing his nipples to the slightly cold air. 

“If you drop that from your mouth, I’m punishing you...understand?” You command and Satan nods, eyes all teary and red. You continue to grind into him, teasing him, letting him have a feel of you. He wants to cry your name out, beg you to go faster, but he wants to follow your orders instead. It makes him feel happy from the bottom of his heart just knowing that he’s serving you. You begin to play with his nipples as well, adding another wave of pleasure in his body.

 _“Shit.”_ Satan curses in his mind. _“This feels too fucking good, I’m going crazy.”_ He sobs in his thoughts as he sees the look of hunger on your face and Satan just wants to cum by this point. You can tell through his reaction that he’s nearing his orgasm, so you decided to be a little devil. You slow your hips down as you grab his wrist and pinning them on either side of Satan. The demon before you just groans, shaking his head in desperation. He gives you a needy stare and it makes you want to do even more naughty things to him, but those can wait for another time. You press your groin against his and continue at a much faster speed, his precum helping you slide easily. 

“Do you want to cum, Satan? Huh?” You sneer as Satan nods repeatedly, moans still in a muffle. 

“Please, Y/N!” He manages to say through the cloth. 

“Please, what?” You lean into his neck, licking it.

“Please let me cum, Y/N!” He whines, abs tightening. Satan has never in his life pleaded to someone like this. Why does it make him feel good? Maybe because it’s you. “Please, Y/N.” He repeats through a teary gaze. Feeling satisfied, you pick up the pace, slightly squeezing his shaft with your thighs. _“Fuck, fuck, I’m about to-”_ Satan cries in his mind. You loosen your hold on his wrist as your fingers dance upwards, resting them between his own, locking your fingers together. With one last grind, Satan finally shoots his load. You feel the warm fluid drip down on you. You shake your head as you swipe a blob with your finger.

“What a mess you’ve made, Satan.” You click your tongue. “Clean this up for me, will you?.” You grin wickedly as you pull the cloth away from his mouth. Satan blushes a deep red as he willingly licks at your hand. “Good boy.” You pat his head and Satan feels warm from your words. You hear the familiar pair of clicks again and Satan immediately casts a spell on thin air, a purple glow appearing. With a quick flash, the two of you are now back in his room, landing safely on his bed. Both of you sprawl out his bed, feeling a bit of adrenaline. You run your hands through Satan’s golden locks, giving his lips a few soft pecks. Satan brightens, hands shaking as he stares at you. 

“Y/N...may I hold you?” Satan questions through a hesitant tone. You grin, opening your arms widely.

“Of course! Cuddles are always welcome!” You giggle and Satan is really in awe at the switch up of your personality. A happy-go-lucky human with sadistic tendencies. It really is interesting for him. 

“Hey, Y/N?” Satan whispers, and you nod for him to continue. “Thank you for helping me on this one.” Satan has a pure glow on his face as he rests his chin on your chest. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” You mirror his reaction, and Satan once again reddens as he buries his face onto you.

“S-stop being so cute!” He complains and you can’t help but cackle.

“What are you talking about? You’re the cute one!” You exclaim. The two of you continue to bicker, just feeling each other's warmth. You were in the middle of telling Satan about your adventures from the human world when you finally notice a lack of response. He’s asleep. You kiss the crown of his head as you slowly remove yourself from his hold. You fix him up on his bed, draping the covers over him. You give a soft smile before silently closing the door and for you to go your merry way. 

(=ↀωↀ=)✧

...

...

...

“La, la, la!” You skip out in the hall, dancing a bit from time to time until you finally reach your room. “I’m home!” You greet no one in particular but a pink fabric catches your eye, along with the very naked demon wearing it.

“Welcome home, darling!” The demon coos as he rests the spatula he’s holding against his hip.

“Would you like dinner first? A bath?...” His eyes turn carnal, a faint pink color glows from his irises. He smirks as he playfully loosens up one of the strands from the apron as it falls on his shoulder. “Or me?” He continues as he stands there seductively. 

“A-Asmo?” You screech as you back away into your door for support.

“Oh, you want Asmo? Yay!” He giggles as he claps his hands together in glee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you dudes/dudettes? I really hope you're doing great!!! I just want to say thank you for dropping by and reading the story. At first I was sort of scared but your encouraging words really helped me to write more confidently. I don't know, I just feel happy!!! So yeah! I'm really wishing happiness on all of you!! Also, would you guys be interested in adding Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, and Simeon? I'm not confident in writing them but I want to push my limits a bit! So if you're interested, let me know!!~ Ass licker, out-


	5. Asmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo gives you a little house husband role-play, surprise.

You can feel all the energy from your body drain as you glance at the cheerful demon before you that has endless amount of libido. How many days has it been since you’ve had proper rest? But Asmo’s bright smile gave you a tiny bit of boost in some way. 

“Oh my, Y/N wants me right now? What do I do?” Asmo grins adorably as he shakes his hips in a joking matter. 

“Asmo, it’s late.” You sigh as you cross your arms, hooking the string of fabric, fixing it back to where it fell from. Asmo pouts, cheeks all puffy as if a cloud of steam could come out of his head anytime. You giggle as you ruffle his hair and Asmo just guffaws, jumping at the nearest mirror to check the state of his beautiful hair. “I’m sorry, Asmo!” You laugh as you cradle your stomach, tears forming. “Your reaction right now is just too cute!” You exclaim and Asmo just stomps his feet, fists in a ball. 

“I know I’m cute all the time, but don’t mess up my gorgeous hair!” He complains as you yawn and scratch at your belly. You tilt your head to the side in slight wonder.

“What’s the big deal? You’re stunning either way.” You simply say and Asmo can’t help but spazz out as he hides his face behind his fingers.

“You’re such a player, ugh!” Asmo whines at you unintentionally making his heart skip a beat. But you were just stating the truth. He turns away from you, giving you a full view of his beautiful back, while a big ribbon rests just above his ass. You can’t help but lick your lips at the sight. You circle your arms on his waist, pulling him close to you as you rest your chin on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for making you angry, Asmo.” You whisper huskily, sending enough of a sensation to his ear. You can feel Asmo squirm under your hold, your hands innocently resting on his stomach. You loosen your hold on him as if to back off but he grabs at your hand, asking you to stay.

“If you’re sorry, then play with me…” Asmo spins around to face you, eyes all teary and cute as he sends you an almost sad look. You roll your eyes as you grab the spatula from him, bending it as you sit on your desk, legs comfortably open as you lean back in playfulness. You whip your table sternly, eyes turning into crescents. Asmo immediately stands right up, understanding the serious vibe that you’re emitting just from the sound. He gulps as he gnaws at his lip, it gets him extremely excited seeing you in a different light. 

“Sweet, Asmo.” You purr, hitting the spatula against your palm like a ticking clock. Asmo reddens just feeling your eyes all on him. As if you were slowly undressing him with your gaze. Your eyes pan down at the forming tent under his frilly apron. You smirk as you brush your hair back. “What are you getting excited for?” You arch an eyebrow. Asmo wants to answer back but the words are stuck in his throat, a breathy gasp escaping instead. “I haven’t done anything and yet you’re already like that.” Asmo grabs at the end of the cloth, as if suppressing his member, but it only amplifies the state of his cock as the tip of the fabric darkens due to his fluid. 

_“Ah, Y/N, you look the most beautiful when you’re like that.”_ Asmo moans in his mind as he lightly wiggles under the apron, using the cloth for friction. You click your tongue in disappointment as you whack the kitchen utensil, much louder this time. 

“Eh, I don’t think I gave you permission to do that? Do you want me to punish you that much?” You giggle darkly as Asmo whimpers and avoids your glare. 

“You make me feel hot all over, Y/N.” Asmo breathes as the apron falls from his slim, delicate fingers. “It’s already like a punishment if you’re not the one touching me.” He whispers as his hands roam all over his body, imagining it was you instead. You’re grateful for the little hint because now you have an idea on how you can play with the demon of lust. You open the drawer from your desk, even humming as you easily fish out an item. Asmo could feel his pulse quicken upon seeing the device. His mouth slightly drops as you throw it towards his way, in which he perfectly catches. 

“Asmo, be a doll and put that on.” You smile purely as the demon before you tremble in excitement. 

“A chastity cage? You’re full of surprises, Y/N.” Asmo couldn’t help but squeal as he eyes the gadget with interest.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to use it on someone.” You sigh as you jump off your desk, licking your lips as you spin the key around your fingers. “And seems like it fits you the most.” You grin as you drop to your knees, blowing at his caged cock. Asmo covers his mouth, suppressing a moan. You lock it with ease, not forgetting to place a kiss below his stomach. 

“Uwah!” Asmo sobs as he sees the playful look on your face. “You’re so evil, Y/N!” He cries, the cold metal is doing it’s work, repressing his member from getting erect. Asmo can’t help but chuckle in his mind. The demon of lust using a device such as a chastity cage? It’s like demolishing him of his very own sole of existence. He’s truly amazed by you. 

“Ah, that look.” You whisper hungrily as you caress Asmo’s face, adoring his lewdness. Your hands dance their way to his locks, grabbing it so that he can tilt his head back for you. You stop at his neck, fully drowning in his floral scent. “You’re absolutely lovely, Asmo.” You coo as you drag your index finger from his Adam's apple, to his chest. You quickly retract your fingers from him, only allowing him minimum contact from you. Asmo whines, as if what you gave wasn’t enough at all. But what fun would it be if you were to give him what he wants? 

“Y/N dear, you’re an absolute tease.” Asmo smiles, face drowning in desire as he licks at his lips. The anticipation is just getting him more excited by the second. “Fine, I get what you’re going for. What do you want me to do?” He questions as he hides his arms behind his back as a way to restrain himself. 

“Just stand there,” You whisper as you walk towards your bed, removing articles of your clothing along the way. “and watch.” You order as you hook your finger on your last remaining cover. Asmo’s eyes widen as he swallows the lump in his throat, gazing upon your body, dreaming of how it will feel against him.

“Y/N…” Asmo groans as if he’s pleading. You lay on your bed, baring yourself to him as you brush your fingers against your stomach and groin. He moans as the blood rushes downwards, but the cage is making it impossible for him. 

“Oh fuck.” You breathe as you push your underwear out of the way, letting Asmo see more of you. You start to play with yourself, toes curling as you lean against your mountain of pillows. Breath in a hitch as you roll your hardening nipple. You stare at Asmo, eyes dark and half lidded as the pleasure spreads out through your nerves. “Asmo,” You moan and the said demon couldn’t stop his leg from taking a step, totally hypnotized by you. “It feels so good.” You sigh as you lean back, hands at a much faster pace on your groin. 

“Y/N, I want to fuck you.” Asmo growls deeply, completely eliminating his sweet side. You have a wicked look on your face as you gaze at him through your messy bangs. 

“Asmo, be a good boy and stay right there.” You playfully grin as he stops right in front of you, face in slight annoyance as the power of the pact takes in place. He curses under his breath, cock aching and all he can do is watch. He wants to be the purpose of your desire but you don’t want him to have his way. You bite down on your lips, feeling your core warm up at seeing the desperate look on Asmo’s face, it turns you on real bad. You speed up, the lewd sound echoing throughout the room along with your raspy breathing. “Asmo.” You cry as you hold eye contact, making sure he sees you lose it. 

“Please, Y/N. Let me hold you.” Asmo cries but you stick your tongue out at him but your face furrows once you feel your climax nearing. 

“Shit, I’m going to cum.” You huff as your skillful fingers continue, not forgetting your nipples. You call the demon’s name out like a prayer, and he wants nothing but to be against you right now. You see the stars forming in your head as the wave of pleasure courses through, finally reaching your orgasm. Your back arches, body twitching as you hold on to your groin, fucking out your spasm. Asmo grips at the metal surrounding his member, as if holding onto the remaining sanity he has left. You masturbated for him to watch, such a daring human you are to do something like that in front of him. He feels so humiliated to not be allowed to do a single thing, and it’s driving him mad. Asmo sighs as he retracts his hand away from the cage, as if finding his inner peace. He’s just thinking about how hard he’s going to fuck you once the device is off of him. 

“Y/N dear, you look gorgeous.” Asmo comments at your fucked out state as you feel a blush creep up your face. You lazily gather your clothes, not forgetting to bend over and give Asmo a little show. He brushes his fingers through his locks, hand holding onto his nape, you’re teasing him too much. You put your clothes back on as if nothing happened. You grab a fluffy bathrobe from your closet, draping it over Asmo as you help him put it on. 

“Why?” He questions, tilting his head adorably.

“So you can go back to your room, silly!” You laugh and Asmo just wants to cry, all of that and for what?

“Y-you mean, that’s it?” He stutters in disbelief. You shake your head as you lean in closer. 

“Come back to my room tomorrow midnight, and don’t you dare take that off.” You wink as you grab at his cock. He nods, hair bouncing along. Suddenly, Asmo closes his eyes, puckering his lips as if begging for a kiss. You laugh as you close the remaining space between. You feel a bit dizzy due to Asmo’s skills. It was nothing like you felt before. He’s making you weak with just a kiss. Just imagine how talented he is at the other “stuff”. Asmo’s chest feels tight at the fluttering feeling, he gently grabs your wrist, kissing your fingers. You’re just about to pull away but he smiles. “At least let me have a taste of you.” Asmo pleads, a strain of pain in his voice. You nod, allowing him to do as he wishes. He seductively licks at your finger, lapping, salvaging anything that he can get.

“You taste so sweet.” Asmo moans and you can feel your core tighten again. 

“That’s enough.” You command, and he leaves your fingertips one last lick, hoping that he can have more of you. He sighs sadly as he secures the robe. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow!” He squeals in excitement, eyes turning into adorable crescents. You just giggle as you pat his head. He leans in for a little smooch and goes on his merry way, skipping down the hall. You can’t help but chuckle at his goofiness. You plop back to your bed, sighing as you hide your face under your arm. 

_“Well, I can.”_ You gloomily whisper in your mind, hoping that tomorrow never comes.

❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )   


Archangel Michael was probably listening in on you last night because your wish came true. You’ve never met him but from the way the others have described him, he seems to be a prankster. Returning to the original topic, Asmo hasn’t been able to see you at all today. Solomon had summoned him into town to help him carry some stuff. Diavolo called him into his castle because he needed Asmo’s critique for the suit he got for a very important event. Simeon invited him over for a tea party so that the angel can get some input on Asmo’s worldly ideals- it’s for the new novel that he’s considering writing. And now Lucifer has the playful demon by the neck, to return the dress he got for Diavolo. Asmo has been messaging you about his adventures for today, not forgetting to remind you of the planned events for later on tonight. But you couldn’t reply to him. Not when he’s sincerely chatting with you. You grit your teeth as you turn your D.D.D off, a strong pang of pain hitting your chest. Maybe you shouldn’t have made promises if you were going to act this way. You just scratch your hair in annoyance, reaching for your door. Staying locked up in your room is making you feel more suffocated. A walk around the House of Lamentation might make you feel a bit better. But to no avail, no matter how much you looked at the paintings on the wall, or checked the fridge, or even playing the triangle in the music room, your mind can’t wander off. You sigh heavily, back in a slouch as you lazily drag your feet against the carpeted floor. 

_“I really should stop making decisions whenever I’m horny.”_ You curse in your mind, not really noticing the figure approaching you. “Oh-” You stumble as your face hits a firm surface.

“Y/N, are you okay?” You hear an apologetic voice. 

“Yeah, I’m alright!” You fake a grin as you lightly rub at the tip of your nose. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look like it.” The demon before you asks gently. You want to tear up. You’re pretty good at masking your emotions but whenever someone asks if you're truly okay, it gets to you. 

“I’m sorry Beel, but I’m not.” You admit, voice cracking up. 

“You shouldn’t be sorry for your feelings...hey, want to eat these with me?” He smiles brightly as he holds up two gigantic buckets of pudding.

“I’d love to.” You giggle, feeling a bit better. The two of you continue to chat, mainly about the new restaurants opening in Devildom, even reserving a date to try those foods. You finally reach the garden, plopping down on the bench, just watching the beautiful, grey skies. 

“Here.” Beel hands you a bucket of pudding along with a very small spoon. You smile at the cute item. Before you can even dig in, Beel immediately stops you as he fishes something out of his pocket. “Hold on.” He instructs as he holds the bucket, his finger lingering on yours. Your mouth falls open as he sprays a generous amount of whip cream, emptying it on your dessert. 

“Beel, this is too much! How about you?” You panic and Beel just smiles, a tender expression on his face. 

“You have it. I noticed that you always like whipped cream on your sweets...I don’t know what happened and I don’t want to pry into your troubles if it makes you uncomfortable, but I hope this at least cheers you up.” He grins as he rests his warm hand on your shoulder, lightly squeezing it in comfort. You shake your head as you grab his bucket, exchanging it with yours. 

“Thank you, Beel. But to be honest, I only like whipped cream, because I’m eating it with you!” You grin and Beel can feel something fluttering in his stomach and chest. Beel looks like he’s about to argue but you dig in, so that the two of you can just eat. Beel huffs out a breath in amusement. You really are kind. A comfortable silence falls on the two of you, just enjoying each other’s presence along with the pudding. But your problem creeps up on you again. You bite at the plastic spoon, contemplating whether you should rant to him. Beel is a pure-hearted guy, he never judges anyone. You take a deep breath as if to calm yourself down. Beel notices and sends you a glance. “Hey Beel, can I ask you something?” You question as you fumble with your fingers.

“Sure, what is it?” He swallows the pudding, giving his utmost attention to you. 

“Say there’s someone who likes to eat like you do,” You begin and he nods along as he takes a spoonful. “And that someone asks you to have an eating competition with them.” It’s not like you're dumbing down your scenario for Beel. It’s just that you didn’t want to put Asmo in the conversation without his knowledge, or even make the talk about sex- the man is eating pudding for fucks sake. 

“Hm, that depends, what are we eating? And how much can the other person eat?” Beel questions seriously, eyes sparkling as he thinks about certain foods he can eat in this scenario.

“All of your favorite foods, like a buffet! And the other person can eat a thousand times more than you can handle.” You add and Beel nods as he holds on his chin in deep thought.

“Well If I lose then there’s nothing I can do about that but...at least the two of us had fun eating the food we love!” Beel grins as he licks at the whipped cream. Such a simple answer. No over thinking, just enjoying the moment. You sigh, feeling satisfied as your forehead drops against Beel’s shoulder. 

“You’re something else, Beel…” You breathe, inhaling his scent. Beel smells like fresh soap, and you just want more of his scent.

“I hope that’s a good thing.” He comments, looking a bit sad.

“Of course it is!” You smile as you hug his arm, feeling his muscles as you bury your face onto him once again. Beel can feel a blush creep up on his face as he rests his head against yours. He’s such a sweet guy that it makes you want to cuddle him forever, but there are some things that you need to attend to right now. “Alright!” You shout, pumping yourself up. Beel is still unsure of what’s happening, but as long as you’re happy now. 

“I’m glad that you’re back to your usual self.” Beel nods adorably.

“And it’s all thanks to you.” You grin back at him. But something catches your attention. “Hey Beel, can you stay still for a second?” You order as you lean in closer to him. You gently swipe your thumb across his lips, taking the melted cream off him. You barely give it a thought as you lick at your thumb, and Beel doesn’t know why but the action itself is making him feel a certain type of way.

“Y-Y/N.” Beel reddens and you just smile cheekily at him as you scratch at your head.

“Yeah...whipped cream tastes a lot better when it’s you, Beel.” You state as you jump off the bench. “Thanks a lot Beel, but there’s something I have to do right now...we’ll still visit those new restaurants, right?” You pout, giving him your best puppy dog eyes. Beel grabs at his wrist, an action he does whenever he has an unexplainable feeling inside of him. He nods shyly, hiding his face as his eyes focus on the ground. You bid your farewell, running at the speed of light as you fish out your phone from your pocket. Beel waits until you’re far enough before he can even sigh. He eyes your unfinished pudding, especially the plastic spoon. Beel swallows the lump forming in his throat as he grabs the item with shaky hands. 

_“I wish Y/N could’ve licked the cream from my mouth instead…”_ Beel groans as he bites at your spoon, blushing at his improper action. He shakes his head as he mumbles sadly to himself, finishing both of the buckets. But no matter how much he ate, his hunger for you only grows.

❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

You fish the device out of your pocket, feeling guilty at the unanswered messages from Asmo. You dial his number, biting your thumb as you feel your chest tighten. He picks up the call. His voice immediately blasting your ear off.

_“Uwah! Y/N dear I was getting worried!”_ Asmo wails and you apologize.

_“Sorry Asmo, something was going on with me.”_ You admit honestly. The line turns quiet for a second. _“Asmo?”_ You questions and he sighs in return.

_“I already suspected that. You were leaving me on seen all day…”_ Asmo laughs sadly, a hint of hurt in his voice. You bite at your lips, angry at yourself for acting so childish over your own insecurities. Asmo deserves better than your shitty attitude. _“Was it just me that wanted something to happen? Just break it to me, Y/N.”_ You can tell that Asmo is trying to smile through that and the pain is just so bad, and you can’t even imagine how he felt when you ignored him.

_“No, Asmo, it’s not just you!”_ You answer, hand clutching at your chest. _“Asmo please listen to me, and you have every right to be angry at me after I tell you these-”_

_“You know I can’t do that.”_ Asmo laughs genuinely and your heart is going crazy. Asmo is too nice for his own good. 

_“The reason I was avoiding you all day is because I got scared...you're the avatar of Lust, and I wanted you to be amazed by me, so much that I forgot what was the purpose of this all, it’s to have fun with each other. I know that was childish and idiotic of me to do, but I just wanted to impress you.”_ You murmur, voice cracking as you feel nervous at the lack of response from Asmo. 

_“Is that so?”_ Asmo breaks the silence.

_“Yes.”_ You nod to yourself. 

_“Alright, make sure you’re listening dear and that you’ll always keep in mind what I say, okay?”_ Asmo giggles and you feel the heavy feeling slowly drift away.

_“Okay, I promise.”_ You answer.

_ “You never fail to amaze me, Y/N. From your smile, to your laugh, even that idiotic little head scratch of yours. It makes me warm all over. There’s no need for you to impress anyone...because what turns me on the most is you- just be you, that’s all I need.” _

_“Asmo…”_ You whisper, heart fluttering at the kind words.

_ “Make me experience the real you that you’ve been holding back since you came to Devildom. Do whatever you want with my body, I’ve been yours ever since the pact.”  _

_“Asmo, I want to see you…”_ You confess as you feel your face redden. _“Where are you, Asmo?”_ You ask, almost pleading.

_“I’m at my favorite cafe.”_

_“The one close to that love motel?”_ You question and Asmo gasps. 

_“Y-yes, why?”_ Asmo squeals, feeling excited. 

_“Go ahead and reserve a room, I’ll meet you there.”_ You order and you can hear a loud shuffle from Asmo’s end. He must be running by now. _“Oh and by the way,”_ You add. _“Be ready because you will see the real me.”_ You simply say before cutting the line off. You rush to your room, grabbing a bag to put all of your equipment in. You’re really excited now and you can already imagine Asmo panting as he squeezes the chastity cage. You really can’t wait this time.

❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

“Oh my, oh my, oh my!” Asmo chuckles, eyes turning into crescents as he cups his burning face. He’s really thrilled and he can hardly even contain it. He plops down at the end of the soft mattress, getting a good look at the room he rented. One thing he can say is the room is doused with sex. From the accent of the lights, the fragrance, and the way the bed is shaped into a heart. He would’ve looked at other rooms but he was too elevated to even bother with such little things. Asmo bites at his lips as he tries to calm himself down, the metal against his groin is sort of annoying, but it turns him on nevertheless. He feels a shiver run down his spine upon hearing the doorknob turn. And there you stand, a goofy smile resting on your face, hair messy as you catch your breath. You must’ve ran all the way here. 

“I'm here!” You announce adorably and Asmo can’t help the blush from creeping out on his ethereal face. He takes a handkerchief from his stylish jacket and proceeds to gently dab the sweat off your face. “I’m here, Asmo…” You repeat once again, voice in a soft hush, the scent of roses making your mind a bit hazy.

“Yes you are, darling.” Asmo smiles affectionately as he cups your face, thumbs caressing your cheeks as he hovers over your lips. “May I?” Asmo questions, and you nod, closing the distance between the two of you. Your lips crash together hungrily like starved wolves. You back Asmo onto the bed as your knee lands between his thigh, lightly grinding it into him. “Fuck.” Asmo moans into your mouth as he skillfully pushes his tongue against yours.

_“Shit, he’s amazing.”_ You moan in your mind as you slowly help him out of his clothes. 

“Y/N, I want you right now. I need you.” Asmo smirks in a deep growl as he stares at you, and it makes you feel more fucking hornier than ever. You lean back, just to stare at the gorgeous demon in front of you. And you’re about to devour him. Your fingers dance against his exposed chest, feeling the strong thumping of his heart. You grab Asmo’s hands, guiding it under your shirt and onto your skin. You’re showing him that you’re feeling it just as much as him. 

“It’s not only you, Asmo.” You whisper as you get off him, grabbing the black bag that you brought along with you. You empty the contents for Asmo to see and he can’t help but gulp at the stuff you have. 

“Darling, I really wished that I approached you about this much sooner.” Asmo shakes his head, feeling regretful that he wasn’t your first, but what matters is now, and he has you all for himself. You giggle as you lean in for a quick kiss. “What do you want to do, master?” Asmo questions, a carnal look on his face. Your core warms up upon the title. You grin wickedly as you reach for the closest item. 

“Will you let me tie you up, Asmo?” Your eyes turn to crescents and Asmo nods willingly. You guide him off the bed, asking him to stand up for you. Asmo watches your every move, eyelashes fluttering along, his rosy irises appear delicate, yet ravenous. Your heart tends to get giddy whenever someone good looking stares intently at you, but you have to keep it together. You plant a kiss on every part of his body that the rope went over at and Asmo’s heart feels like it’s going to erupt at any second. It wasn’t enough for him, but the stern look on your face helps him bare with it. With one last loop, you finally finish with the shibari, slightly tugging it to make sure it’s locked at his wrist. 

“Yeah…” You say under your breath as you eye Asmo up and down. “You definitely look the most beautiful in pink…” You smile and Asmo has this adorable, unexplainable expression. He whines as he rests his forehead against yours, lightly gasping for hair as the heat in his inner core spreads out through his body. 

“Y/N, I don’t think I can take it anymore.” He cries and you chuckle as you help him up onto the bed. The last thing Asmo sees is the wicked smile and the dark, sexual look on your face before placing the blindfold on his eyes. _“This the fucking best.”_ Asmo thinks as he anticipates the next step. 

“Asmo.” You whisper, causing him to moan. “You must tell me right away if you want to stop, okay?” You softly remind him and he nods as he bites at his lips. With a satisfied nod, you reach for the pile of toys, ready to play with the gorgeous demon before you. You brush your fingertips against his thighs, causing him to jerk his hip upwards. 

“Ah!” Asmo whines as his body shakes in pleasure. He hears a faint buzzing causing him to swallow the lump in his throat. He gasps when he feels the vibration against his nipples as you slowly circle it around his nub. “Shit, Y/N…” He curses as he licks his lips. He feels a cool, thick liquid against his skin and you don’t give it a second thought as you fuck the vibrator between his chest. 

“Fuck, Asmo...you look so fucking delicious right now.” You murmur as you drag your tongue on his collarbone and onto his neck. 

“Master...you make me feel so good.” Asmo cries and you feel your groin twitch as you take in his state. So desperate to be fucked. You remove the vibrator from his chest and Asmo looks like a kicked puppy but you just huff as you grab at his leg, gently prying them open. Asmo’s back arches at the contact. You snicker as you rub the device against his entrance, pouring plenty of lube on it. “Oh fuck…” Asmo groans through a raspy voice. He doesn’t understand why you would even think lowly of yourself when you’re clearly amazing at what you’re doing. You lean down, lapping at his thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure through his nerves.

“Such a fucking slut...who’s slut are you, Asmo?” You question teasingly.

“Y-yours! I’m your slut, master!” Asmo manages to answer through ragged breathing. Happy at his response, you decide to give him a reward. He hears a set of metal jiggling, he sighs in ecstasy when he feels the chastity cage off him. Fucking finally. All the blood immediately rushes down his cock, almost causing him to climax but you click at your tongue as you place another item on his member. “Eh?” Asmo questions. 

“I can’t have you cumming right away! So I put a cock ring on you!” You titter and Asmo just wants to cry, you’re really going to tease him. But he finds it absolutely hot that you’re controlling even his orgasms. He can’t help but sigh dreamily. You remove the vibrator from his entrance, replacing it with your fingers. 

“Asmo, I’m just going to prepare you...tell me if it hurts.” You instruct and Asmo nods quickly. You slowly insert the first finger, letting him adjust, his abs tightening at the feeling. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight.” You hiss, causing Asmo to blush even harder.

_“I want to see Y/N’s face. I want to see the way they’re looking at me right now…”_ Asmo pleads in his mind, but his thoughts vanish upon feeling the second finger as it slightly hits his prostate. 

“Oh, I found your spot.” You giggle darkly.

“You feel so good inside of me, master.” Asmo murmurs, thighs trembling along. You bite your lips, heart racing as you add the third finger, purposely hitting his prostate this time.

“S-shit!” Asmo cries as he lowers his hips but you slap at his thigh causing him to whine. 

“I know you’re fucking desperate right now but I didn’t say you can fuck yourself with my fingers.” You chuckle.

“I’m sorry master, I won’t do it again.” Asmo cries, pouting adorably. 

“Good.” You simply say as you plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Master, can I please have more of your kisses?” Asmo begs as your fingers enter him in a steady beat. You capture his lips, tongues dancing together as the pleasure drowns the two of you. 

“Asmo, I’m going to put it in, okay?” You gently tell him. The demon simply nods as you slowly insert the device, making sure it’s not hurting him in any way. Once seeing that he’s ready, you start it at the lowest setting. You lay Asmo on his back, the fluffy pillows propping him up. You run your fingers against his legs, slowly making their way upwards to his torso. Asmo slightly wiggles at the sensation but his breath gets caught up in his throat as you push the vibrator’s button, making it a lot stronger this time.

“Holy fuck, master.” Asmo swears through broken words, mind in a white haze as his eyes tear up in pleasure. _“If it wasn’t for this fucking mask.”_ Asmo growls in his mind, finding it totally annoying that he can’t have a single glimpse of you. All he can hold on to now is the wicked smile he last saw. You pepper his chest with kisses, with your mouth slowly going lower, finally stopping at his stomach. 

“Uwah! You’re cock is just waiting to be dealt with, huh?” You snicker as you plant a kiss on his tip.

“M-master, please!” Asmo mewls, the sensation is driving him insane. You begin to lap at his tip, not any further though. Just sucking the top while your fingers find their way on Asmo’s lubed up nipples as you flicker them with ease. “F-fuck, Y/N...my cock feels so good.” He groans as the tightness of the rope adds another out of the world feeling for him. Something bubbles up inside you as you watch Asmo tremble in front of you. The accent of the pink rope makes him look more desirable than he already is. But the mask, you can’t wait to take it off him. You want to see the look on his face when he finally loses it. You push the vibrator in its highest setting, making Asmo moan really loud as you begin stroking his needy cock. 

“Holy fuck, Asmo...do you want to cum that bad?” You question.

“Yes master, please let me cum. Please…” Asmo begs through a shaky breath as the sensation makes it hard for him to think. You pump his cock at a faster pace as you reach for the blindfold. Asmo lightly squints, eyes adjusting from the pink hue of the room, but what takes his breath away is the expression on your face. You’re smiling at him but it didn’t look kind at all. It’s a lot more dark, filled with desires. Asmo swallows the lump in his throat as he burns the image of you doused in ecstasy forever in his mind. You remove the cock ring and Asmo’s body tenses up at the sudden sensation. He’s nearing. 

“Because you’ve been a good little slut throughout our session, I’ll give you what you’ve been wanting.” Your eyes turn to crescent as you stroke him even faster, as if matching the vibrations from the dildo. 

“Ah- Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Asmo moans, mouth wide open as his tongue drops, salivating from the powerful feeling. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” He cries as he jerks his hip upwards, body shaking from the pleasure as he reaches his heaven. His load sprays out almost endlessly as you pump out his cum. That’s the most fucked out expression you’ve ever seen and it makes you feel happy that you’re the cause of it. It’s the most intense thing you’ve probably done. Your eyes begin to look cloudy as you drop to your side. “Y/N?” Asmo calls out through a pant, he panics at the lack of response. Asmo immediately breaks out of the ropes, pulling his wrists away from each other as if it was nothing. He cradles you, caressing your face as he checks on you.

“Asmo…” You whisper as you try to regain a bit of conscience. 

“You did really well, Y/N.” Asmo answers tenderly as he kisses your temple, brushing delicate fingers through your hair. 

“Really?” You ask through a shaky voice and Asmo nods repeatedly. 

“The best I’ve ever had.” Asmo smiles honestly and that was enough to make you feel better. Asmo carries you up in bridal hold, and it makes your heart flutter seeing him like this. He helps you out of your clothes as he draws a warm bath. Pouring plenty of the rose scented soap into the tub. He gets in first and guides you inside so that you can sit against him. He circles his arms around you, humming a very familiar song into your ear. He’s taking care of you and it makes your heart feel so full. He plants a kiss on your nape, lightly licking at it.

“Asmo…” You purr. He continues to lap at your back while his fingers find their way on your chest, just rubbing and flicking at your nipples. You feel his member on your back and fuck does it feel good. “Someone’s excited.” You laugh and Asmo shakes his head as he licks at your ear.

“It’s you, Y/N dear, of course I’m always excited.” He whispers seductively. “Can I hold you for tonight, Y/N?” Asmo asks shyly as he blushes, avoiding your eyes. You can’t help but giggle at his shy state, you nod adorably as you turn to give Asmo a kiss. The night continues with you and Asmo using the room for its purpose. Fucking each other on any surface as the two of you drown into the sea of ecstasy and the song of your moans in harmony. 

❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

“That was really fun!” You jump as you land in the familiar entrance of the dorm. “Thank you, Asmo!” You smile in glee. Asmo just shakes his head, finding you really adorable. He rests a hand on your hips as he leans in to whisper against your ear. 

“If you want to play with me again, just give me a call.” He winks and you lightly grab at his jaw, squishing it. 

“You’re a little too confident aren’t you, Asmo?” You question in a rather dark tone. Asmo bites at his lips, shoulders shrinking. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master…” Asmo pouts. You give his head a few pats before giving him one last kiss on the lips. 

“I have to go now.” You simply say as you point to the opposite direction of his room. Asmo wants to stay with you even longer. It wasn’t enough, and it will never be enough for him, but he understands that you have your own limits too. He kisses your hand before going off. 

_“Such a flirt.”_ You think in your mind as you head for your own room. You whistle as you hop around, your backpack bouncing along. But you immediately stop as you see a figure resting on your door. Getting a closer look, you finally realize who it is. “Hey Beel, get up, you’re back might hurt.” You worry as you circle an arm around his torso, helping him up. But the mass of muscles did nothing but anchor you down, causing Beel to stumble on you. You both fall to the floor with you cushioning him. At least he’s not hurt. Beel’s eyes flutter open, his long lashes looks so breathtaking. 

“Y-Y/N?” Beel’s eyes widen, not really expecting to see you in such a position. 

“Morning, Beel! You fell asleep and I just wanted to help you back to your room.” You giggle feeling a bit silly, but all Beel can focus on is your delicious lips. He leans and licks at your neck. 

“You taste really good, Y/N…” Beel simply states.

“Eh?” You blink in confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry, this chapter took the longest to write because I had writers block. I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this but I hope you guys enjoy! (Knowing myself, I already know that the Simeon, Solomon, Diavolo, and Barbatos chapters will give me writers block as well...so i'm sorry in advance)


	6. Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Beel has tasted you on the pudding spoon, all he can think about is you.

Beel blinks slowly, his beautiful lashes fluttering along. 

“ _He must still be half-asleep_.” You huff out a breath as you brush his hair back. You feel your heart race as you get a full view of his handsome face. 

“Y/N…?” Beel questions as if finally comprehending the situation. 

“Good morning!” You greet him again. Beel blushes deeply as he immediately pushes himself off you. 

“ _Cute._ ” You giggle in your mind as you watch his flustered state with interest. Beel shakes his head, as if riding his mind of lewd thoughts. He reaches a hand out for you to grab and pulls you up with ease. Your feet stumble, causing you to lightly tumble towards his chest. 

“You okay?” Beel questions, his hand lands on your waist to help steady you. 

“I-I’m good!” You stutter in embarrassment. The dangerous thing about Beel is that he can make you all spazzy without the actual intention of doing so. “By the way, what were you doing in front of my room?” You force a laugh as you change the subject. 

“Oh...um,” Beel turns away, the blush on the tip of his ears is rather hard to miss. “Um…” He breathes again as you feel the slight tremble on your waist.

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable!” You nod, cheering him up a bit. Beel simply bites at his lips out of shyness. You couldn’t help but give his head a pat, standing on your tippy toes to even do so. You turn to grab your bag and you feel a slight pull on the end of your shirt. 

“Y/N…” Beel whispers, and you can feel a shiver run down your spine. You can’t help but feel a bit excited at his awaiting expression.

“ _Good fucking God, Y/N! How are you always so fucking horny?_ ” You screech in your mind. You take a second to recollect yourself before facing the handsome demon behind you. “Yes, Beel?” You hum, but you almost dropped your bag to the floor upon seeing the look on Beel’s face. 

“Y/N, please…” Beel begs, voice shaking as he pushes his shirt down on his growing member. “I don’t know what’s going on, help me, please.” Beel mumbles, his whole face a glowing pink as he rubs his thighs together in excitement. 

“ _Oh boy._ ” You think with a rather deadpan expression. Your eyes drop down at the forming tent and you almost screech out loud just by the sight. “ ** _OH BOY._** ” You exclaim in your thoughts once again at the big surprise. But you snap out of your perverted fantasies once you get a peep at Beel’s state. You nod as you reach for his hand. “C’mon, let’s go to my room.” You order rather coolly as you walk ahead. 

“ _So chic…_ ” Beel couldn’t help but find you very stunning, but you’re really just hiding the fact that you’re just as excited as he is. 

(￣﹃￣)

“ _Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down._ ” You chant in your mind like a prayer as you lock the door in your room. Beel sits innocently at the end of your bed, adorably covering his member. You sit next to him, fingers brushing back his orange locks in comfort. 

“Y/N, help me, I haven’t been able to calm down since yesterday.” Beel mumbles shyly.

“Are you okay with me helping you out?” You ask for consent and Beel gently nods as he removes his jacket “Wait, since yesterday?” You arch an eyebrow in wonder and Beel grabs at his wrist. 

“After we ate the pudding together, you’re all I’ve been thinking about.” Beel confesses as he reaches for his dick but you stop him immediately. Beel turns to you in slight confusion but you lick your lips as you rub your hands on his thigh.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” You purr seductively, Beel could feel his breathing get heavier by the second, totally loving how you’re taking control. 

“No, I’m sorry Y/N.” Beel pouts adorably. Your fingers continue to caress him everywhere aside from his hard member. 

“Tell me, Beel. What were you thinking about?” You grin wickedly, lightly teasing his body. You purposely brush your fingers against his cock, causing him to moan out a bit. “Beel?” You ask again.

“I was thinking about you. Your naked body against mine…” Beel swallows the lump in his throat as you pull down his pants, his dick springing out excitedly as it hits his stomach. “Fuck.” Beel groans and you can feel your core warm up at the delicious sight. 

“Continue.” You command.

“I was thinking about how much I wanted to feel you around me, how your face would look like while I’m fucking you-” Beel groans as he feels your cool breath blowing slightly at his member. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop talking.” You smile rather wickedly and Beel just feels so turned on- more than he ever has been.

“And I’ve been thinking about how delicious you would taste...I want to taste all of you, Y/N.” Beel licks at his lips sexily. You smirk as you lean in, closing the distance between the two of you. Beel kisses you in desperation, tongue pushing against yours hungrily as you let your fingers stroke his needy cock. Your hand barely fits around his member and you just know that Beel will indeed destroy your insides if you were to be one with him. 

“It feels good, Y/N.” Beel moans as you slightly speed up. “I played with myself yesterday but...it feels way better when you do it.” That statement alone was enough to make you want to fuck him right on the spot, but you didn’t. You nod instead as you lift up his shirt, staring at his beautifully sculpted chest. You could feel your body tremble in excitement.

“Your skin is so beautiful...makes me want to leave marks all over.” You whisper as you lean in and give his ear a nibble. Beel shuts his eyes at the sensation, shoulders shrinking from the addicting feeling of your touch. 

“Do it, Y/N...do whatever you want to me.” Beel murmurs, flashing you a pure smile as he reaches for one of your unattended hands, guiding it through his breathe-taking abs. “Fuck.” He immediately curses, hips bucking up. You loosen your hold on his dick and Beel just feels desperate. 

“Why the sad look, Beel?” You mockingly question him and the demon just pouts even deeper.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I won’t do that again. Just touch me more, please.” He whines as you feel his cock throb within your hold. Delighted at his response, you continue stroking him, hand gripping tighter as your lips dance all over his chest, leaving rose like blushes all over his body. You lift your head up to get a glance at Beel’s expression but he seems to be in a daze as he shamelessly eyes your groin. 

“Beel?” You question while his mouth begins to water. 

“Y/N, I want to taste you down there. Can I do that? I want to make you feel good instead.” Beel begs adorably and you can feel an arrow shoot through your chest because that’s the cutest thing you have ever seen. You grab at the hem of his shirt as you pull him in for another kiss. The avatar of gluttony moans as he runs his hands down your thighs, doing his utmost best to pleasure you instead. 

“Fuck, Beel.” You hiss as you take in his state, admiring how hot his needy expression is. But then you feel a cold shiver run down your spine as you witness how the look in his eyes change to a darker aura. “Hey, Beel?” You try to hold him but the demon quickly pushes your hand away as he keels over to hide his face. 

“Wait, Y/N, stay away!” He warns as he breathes in, a painful groan escaping his lips. 

“What’s wrong, Beel? I’m worried!” You cry as you try to check on him again but he keeps on insisting that you keep your distance. 

“Y/N, don’t- stay away, I don’t want to hurt you, please!” Beel begs as he bears his canine, veins popping while his fingers claw at his neck. He’s really trying his best to hold back and it just torments you to see him like this. “C-Call Belphie!” He manages to shout before he falls on the floor, hugging his knees closer as if to lock down the very unfamiliar, intense emotion that he’s feeling. You don’t waste any time as you dash out of your door and Into the twins' shared room. Not a single soul can be seen, but that only means that Belphie is sleeping away into the attic. 

“Belphie!” You shout as you hurriedly climb up the spiral stairs. 

“Y/N...what’s the matter?” The sleepy demon yawns as he rubs at his eyes. 

“It’s Beel.” You simply say, and that was enough to snap him awake as he sees the terrified look on your face. You run out and Belphie quickly follows along as the two of you stride down the hallways and back into your room. 

“Beel!” The younger of the twins cries out in worry. 

“Belphie help me, I don’t want to hurt Y/N.” Beel sobs in a whisper as he grabs at Belphie’s jacket, as if holding on his remaining sanity. 

“Y/N, can you give us a few minutes? I promise you he’ll be alright.” Belphie grunts as he helps up his brother. All you can do is nod, but it’s not helping at all. 

“Okay.” You reply through a shaky tone, and that doesn’t go unnoticed in Belphie’s radar. 

“Here.” He gently throws his most prized pillow towards you. “Hold onto that until I call you back.” Belphie smiles as he gives your head a few pats. “He’ll be ok, I promise.” He says once again and that helps to put you in ease. 

(￣﹃￣)

It’s been half an hour and the shaking of your legs won’t die down at all. Not until you can confirm that Beel is in better condition. You want to call on the other brother’s but there’s a reason that Beel only wanted Belphie for this. A sigh escapes your lips as you hug the pillow tighter. You can feel your breath hitch as you watch your doorknob turn, Belphie’s head pops out adorably. 

“Y/N, everything’s alright now.” He gently calls for you as he ushers you in. You let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Beel sleep so peacefully on your bed. 

“What happened?” You whisper softly as you lean back to your table. Belphie stands next to you and leans his head on your shoulder. You feel yourself tense up, worried that Beel might have explained your activities.

“I didn’t ask Beel about what you guys were doing, so don’t worry about that.” Belphie says a bit teasingly, causing you to blush.

“Thanks, Belphie.” You gnaw at your lips as you rest your head against his. He’s a very teasing one, but he knows how to dial it down at certain situations.

“Also, Beel is having his very first Insatiable hunger,” Belphie hums as he grabs your hand and plays with your fingers. “You’ve only seen Beel be a glutton towards food but his gluttony can affect many things, even his sexual desires.” 

“So you mean…” You trail off, not wanting to assume anything.

“You triggered something within him and it caused him to almost devour you.” Belphie answers as he looks you straight in the eyes.

“He was trying to eat me earlier?” You shriek as you grab at your head and Belphie couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction. 

“Yes, but probably in a different context though.” Belphie looks up as he rests his index finger on his chin, feigning innocence. 

“Oh shut up.” You roll your eyes as you lightly elbow him and Belphie definitely enjoys getting a rise out of you. He pushes himself off the desk and trudges towards next to Beel. He grabs at the air and gently pries his pillow out of your hold.

“Hands.” He orders as you flip your palms up. He drops nothing and you feel like you’re being pranked.

“Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?” You glare and Belphie shakes his head, bangs flowing along. 

“I’d love to do that but this is actually real. Tug on it.” He yawns and you just shrug and follow his instruction, ignoring his first few words. A red like glow of chains appears on your hand and it leads directly to Beel’s neck. 

“Pull on it whenever Beel starts to get aggressive.” Belphie instructs. 

“Wait a second.” You squint your eyes real hard in disbelief as you stand closer to get a better look. You can feel a vein pop on your temple as your fist shakes in fury, the chains chiming along. “Why is Beel muzzled?” You almost growl out loud but Belphie instantly pushes a finger to your lips to hush you.

“I hate seeing him like this too, believe me, but It’s Beel who requested it.” He sighs sadly as he rubs your back in comfort. You feel your eyebrow twitch as you look down on your lips.

“Yeah I understand that well, but why is your finger still on my mouth?” You hiss as you articulate every word.

“Oh, silly me!” Belphie giggles as he pulls his hand away from you. He brings up his finger to his face and gives it a peck.

“Ah!” Your mouth drops open, unable to utter a single word as you feel your face get hotter by the second. 

“Just wanted to try an indirect kiss.” Belphie confesses as he grins adorably. “Anyway, I’ll let you hold onto that for now. I’ll go and ask Satan for help.” Belphie drops the subject quickly as he reaches for the doorknob. 

“Hey-” You try to call for him but he ignores it.

“Take care of Beel for me.” He waves and silently closes your door.

“ _That fucker._ ” You shriek in your mind as you grind your front teeth together. You shake your head as you drag a chair and place it near your bed. You tie the magical chain around your wrist, dropping down to your seat while you caress Beel’s face. His eyes gently flutter open just feeling your touch. 

“Y/N…” Beel smiles, but it immediately vanishes as he notices the sorrowful look on your face. “What’s wrong?” He questions while he sits up, gently cupping your cheek. You weakly raise your hand to show him the chain. You avert your eyes in pain, not wanting to see the muzzle on him. 

“I don’t like seeing you like this Beel.” You silently cry as you drop your hand, the chain disappearing along. The demon could feel his whole entire chest warm up at your words. He just feels so loved when he’s with you. He couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face while his eyes curve into pretty crescents. He leans in and plants a kiss on your forehead, hands resting on either side of your face.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Beel simply says as he pats your hair. And the action just gives you a tornado of butterflies in your stomach. You reach for his hands and give it a kiss, just to show your appreciation for him. Your lashes leave a tickling feeling on his skin, the tip on your nose softly resting on his knuckles, and he really just loves feeling you in any way. But the hunger within him starts up again. He pulls his hand back and rushes away from you.

“Beel!” You cry in worry as you follow after him.

“No, just stay over there! Pull on the chains, please.” He growls and you can feel the panic drown your lungs. But you shake your head and immediately pull on the chains, bringing him down on his knees. “Thank you…” Beel murmurs weakly. Suddenly, an idea pops up in your mind. 

“Beel, I want to try something.” You announce as you stroll towards him. 

“No, stay away Y/N!” He warns again.

“Just trust me.” You nod with eagerness. The heat within Beel’s body acts up again, drowning within the powerful desire. You simply pull on the chain again and it quickly nullifies the effect. Beel himself is surprised, just how powerful are you to even do that.

“Y/N, why?” Beel asks, his breathing finally calming down. 

“I know you’ll never hurt me.” You shrug with a small grin on your face. “I know this will be difficult, but we’ll get you through this, okay?” You hum as you hold out a hand. Beel grabs it as you pull him up back to his feet.

“Okay.” He mirrors the smile as he shakes your hand back in agreement.

(￣﹃￣)

The first day was so difficult. You and Beel have tried out solutions that you can use. Maybe leaving his side was the answer, but the effect was worse for Beel. He longed for you even more. So having you at a safe distance was the best answer. The power of the pact was a no go too, it only made Beel hurt more. You’ve checked on Belphie and Satan’s research but all they can return is an empty answer. What surprised you is that Beel wasn’t eating at all. The avatar of gluttony wasn’t seeking food at all. He just wanted one thing and that’s you. You’re already on your second day. The other brothers haven’t suspected a thing since the power of the spell can only be seen by the caster , the person who takes hold of the chain, and the one who has it on. You’re glad that his insatiable hunger has been a little calm, but it's still there. Not much progression, but Beel being stable is the only thing that matters. 

You sigh as you sit at the gym’s floor, leaning your cheek on your fist as you count Beel’s lifting. He drops the weights and you throw the towel towards him.

“Good job, Beel!” You compliment him as he sends you a cheerful smile. Working out really isn’t your thing but, watching Beel exercise with that focused look in his face, sweat dripping down his body. You can do this all day.

“All right, time for chest.” Beel mumbles as he lays on the bench, scooting down so that he can push properly. “Hey Y/N, is it okay if you spot me?” Beel requests and you’re already on your feet. You skip behind the bench as you watch Beel settle under the barble. “Okay.” He breathes. 

“One.” You count as you support his first push, putting it back to the holder. “Two.” You count again as you help him out. This goes on for a while more and you’re honestly amazed at Beel’s strength. He can destroy you if he wants to. Your eyes begin to drift farther and the grey sweatpants are really highlighting something else. Beel follows your gaze and he could feel all of his blood rush downwards. 

“Y/N…” Beel moans, his breathing getting heavier by the second. “When you look at me like that, it gets me all hot.” He admits, but he slightly winces as he grabs at his chest. 

“I’m so sorry Beel!” You apologize as you jump away from him to move a bit farther. You tug on the chain and it finally helps to calm him down, but the tent in his pants continues to rise. 

“This is so difficult.” Beel groans as he rubs at his dick, causing him to lean back and expose his neck. “Y/N, I need you...I need you now!” He cries quietly as he bites back a moan. Your eyes widen at the sudden public display. You turn to look, and fortunately you’re at the most secluded area of the gym. You grab his hoodie so that you can cover him up.

“Beel, enough. Let’s go back now.” You order as you fix the fabric on him. But Beel buries his head on your chest. Breathing in so that the only thing he can smell is you. You see his hand move even faster under the cloth.

“I need you Y/N...I need you now.” He whines pathetically as he circles an arm around your waist to pull you close. He stares up at you and flashes you his beautiful purple orbs, paired up with a puppy like pout. He’s too freaking adorable. You brush a handful of your locks back as you let your fingers rest on your nape. You grit your teeth as you look away.

“Fine but we’re stopping right away if you’re in pain.” You click your tongue as you grab all of your stuff while Beel tries to calm his body down. “By the way…” You add. “I can get a bit cruel, so watch out for that.” You smile at him but it looks intimidating. Beel could feel chills all over his body, causing him to pant a bit harder.

“I don’t care…” Beel shakes his head as he reaches for your wrist. “Be cruel to me, I don’t care as long as it’s you.” He licks at your wrist seductively. You bite your lips, feeling so excited at his words, causing your groin to twitch a bit. Looks like you’re not going to make it home by this point. You clench your hand on the chains rather tightly as you pull Beel along with you and into the private changing room at the farthest end. Beel swallows the lump in his throat, the tightness of the magical collar gives him some sort of pleasure. As soon as the lock clicked, you’re already grabbing Beel by the hem of his shirt, kissing him hungrily as you aggressively push him against the wall.

“Fuck.” You hiss as you rub a leg against Beel’s throbbing crotch. He moans while he rests his head against your shoulder, his hands resting on your back, holding you close as much as possible, just feeling you all over him. You finally pull away from him, the string of your mixed fluids following suit. “Sit.” You point at the other end of the bathroom and Beel nods obediently. You take your stand at the opposite end, crossing your arms as you lean back on the cool tiled walls. The demon before could feel his pulse quicken, your cold stare makes him feel a new kind of thrill. You were always so kind, so welcoming, so warm. Witnessing you like this feels like a drug to Beel, and he’s certainly hooked. 

“Please Y/N, give me an order, I’m going insane.” Beel moans as he sits back.

“I want you to go insane,” You giggle darkly. “Strip.” You point at his pants. Beel peels his sweat ridden clothes as fast as possible, his dick springs out excitedly, hitting his toned stomach.

“Hmph!” Beel bites his bottom lip at the simple contact. 

“Now, form a tight hole with your fist and fuck it.” You smile cheekily, a bubbling feeling is starting up in you. Beel nods, following your command right away. 

“Fuck…” Beel hisses at the warm contact, pounding his fist like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Grip tighter~” You sing-song as you swish your finger around in a playful manner. Beel quickens his pace, holding eye contact with you, wishing it was you who he’s fucking hard right now. 

“It feels so good Y/N.” Beel whimpers. He starts to pound even faster, using his hips in such a wild manner, skin slapping hard. You can feel your chest thump so hard, your lungs are filling up with so much ecstasy, and it’s starting to climb up your head. Beel looks like he’s nearing, so you hold up your hand, signaling him to stop right away. “Please Y/N, I’m so close.” Beel moans, his hand dropping to the side to indicate that he’s sulking. His cock continues to throb hard, twitching every now and then, just aching to be touched again. 

“What fun would it be if I let you cum right away? Let me torture you more.” You laugh evilly, pushing your hair back seductively. Beel whimpers but obeys nevertheless. You give him a good minute to calm down before starting with your orders.

“Fuck your hand again.” You instruct sternly. Beel couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face, happy that you’re allowing him to touch again. But he winces, the insatiable hunger starting up again. 

“Shit.” He curses. But you tug at the chain and it quickly takes effect. “Thank you, Y/N.” Beel sighs as he calms his breathing down. Finally in a better state, Beel continues with your order, fucking his fist while the precum seeping out makes it easier for him to slide. 

“You look like you’re enjoying this Beel.” You smirk causing Beel to blush hard and look away. “Faster.” You order and Beel pounds even faster. 

“I want to cum, please.” Beel begs, slightly sobbing at the frustrating feeling. 

“Stop.” Beel really wants to cry at this point but he still listens to you. You slowly make your way towards him. You sit right in front of him, pushing your shirt up and lowering your pants down. 

“Since you’ve been good, I’ll give you a little reward.” You tease as you lean back and slightly open your legs. “You can cum on me.” You stick your tongue out and that alone was enough to make Beel twitch again. 

“Really?” He questions in such an adorable and hopeful voice. 

“Of course.” You give his dick a few pumps, causing Beel to buck his hips. He hides his handsome face behind his knuckles, feeling embarrassed at his own eagerness. But you shake your head as you guide him towards you. “Touch yourself and cum all over me.” You command, the dark and carnal look is painted all over your gorgeous face. Beel grits his teeth, stroking his dick furiously while the tip lightly hits your groin. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He hisses and the huskiness of his voice turns you on even more.

“Use two hands.” You add and Beel could never be more than happy. He throws back his neck at the second wave of pleasure, it’s driving him crazy. He pumps his uselessly big cock at a much faster pace, he can feel himself nearing. 

“I’m gonna cum, Y/N!” Beel sobs and you nod as you slightly push yourself closer to him. 

“Go ahead.” You grin and Beel slightly bends over, placing the tip of his dick on you, stroking as fast possible. 

“Fuck!” He hisses, finally reaching the climax he’s been wishing for. He cums endlessly all over you, some of it even reaching your face. You lick at the top of your lips to get a taste of him. He tastes incredibly good. 

“Oh my, such a mess,” You sigh in a disappointed tone. “Don’t be wasteful and clean this up.” You instruct as you run a hand down your groin, feeling the warmth of his load. Beel doesn’t say anything and just grabs at your hips, pulling your crotch close to his face. He moans sinfully at the flavor of his own fluid on your skin. He begins to lap hungrily, finally getting a taste of you. 

“You taste so good.” He groans while his tongue dances all over you, making you feel like you’re in cloud nine.

“Fuck.” You hiss as you grab a handful of his hair. The pain is adding more pleasure for Beel, and it gets his member rising. “Oh, someone’s up again.” You tease and Beel just moans even harder, burying his face deeper in you, nails digging into your hips. 

“It turns me even more when you feel good, Y/N.” He states while he continues to lick you. “Please Y/N, cum in my mouth.” Beel begs while he gazes at you through half-lidded eyes. He looks even hornier than he was earlier. He speeds up his tongue, causing you to moan out loud. “I want to taste all of you.” Beel smiles cheekily and you feel a bit shy now. Beel who usually looks uninterested unless it’s food, is finally showing more emotion than he usually does. 

“Hey, Beel, do you want to keep stroking yourself?” You question, feeling generous.

“Can I?” Beel stares adorably and you grin as you push his head back down between your legs.

“Of course. Cum with me.” You sigh in pleasure, feeling his tongue on you once again. Sucking and lapping like there’s no tomorrow. He strokes along at a rather fast pace. It amazes you at how much stamina he has. He moans into your groin, giving your crotch a buzz, causing you to arch your back. “There! Faster, Beel!” You yell in ecstasy as you feel your climax nearing. Beel grunts in pleasure, his thigh begins to shake, also feeling his second climax. 

“Please cum, Y/N. I want to drink your cum.” Beel pleads like a prayer, sucking and licking you wildly. 

“I’m cumming Beel, I’m cumming!” You shove your groin on his face, releasing your own load in his mouth. Beel messily licks all over you, moaning while he cums as well, shooting it all over his abs, giving it a few more strokes to milk it all out. Beel shoves his mouth deeper, letting you fuck out your orgasm while tastes your delicious juices. 

“You taste so sweet, Y/N. I want more.” Beel licks at his lips. You’re barely out of your orgasm and Beel’s already ready for another round. 

“Behave.” You command as you lightly pull on the chain but it starts to disperse into the air, like beautiful petals flowing through the air. 

“Oh!” Beel exclaims as he holds onto his stomach. “It’s...it’s gone!” He exclaims gleefully. He holds you in his arms, burying his face onto your chest. “I can hold you again without hurting you!” He squeals adorably and you just want to melt into his touch forever. 

“This is great, Beel.” You say sweetly. You lean in and kiss him slowly, as if savoring this moment with him. It’s the sweetest thing ever. He caresses your face and you just want to tear up, it makes your insides feel all gushy. You break the kiss, your forehead dropping onto his shoulders. 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit tired.” You giggle and Beel just looks at you with so much fondness. He sits you down on the bench and helps you with your clothes, while you also help clean him up. Once fully dressed, the two of you sneak out of the changing room, glad that no one was slightly even bothered by how long you took. Laughing as the two of you run out of the gym, hands intertwined, just feeling the moment together.

(￣﹃￣)

...

..

...

You couldn’t even talk to Beel, he ate right away once you got home and you didn’t have the heart to bother him. You turn to leave, but he grabs your wrist gently. He lightly pulls you down so he could give your cheek a kiss. 

“Beel!” You whine as you hide your blush but he just giggles and thanks you for everything. For today. You wave him off, letting him have his time with his most precious food. Once you’re out of sight, you lazily drag your feet back to your room. Falling face first onto your bed. You groan as you stretch your arms out, the tiredness finally kicking in. Your phone rings and you grab it out of you pocket to answer it right away.

_“Hello?”_ You greet, voice muffled by the bed.

_“Hey Y/N, Beel told me that he’s all better now!”_ Belphie yawns adorably and you hum in response.

_“Thankfully, sorry I wasn’t able tell you guys right away.”_

_“It’s okay, as long as you stopped his insatiable desire. It was horrible to see him in so much pain.”_ You can feel the despair in his voice. It must’ve been worse for Belphie.

_“Belphie, you alright?”_ You ask, and Belphie notices the drop in your voice.

_“Of course, why do you ask that?”_ He hums.

_“I was so worried about Beel that I forgot to check up on you, it must've been difficult for you as well. I’m sorry.”_ Belphie smiles, he closes his eyes with a content feeling.

_“Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it very much.”_ Belphie laughs and you feel your heart lighten up.

_“I’m glad to hear that...anyway, I’m getting a bit sleepy now. Let’s talk more later, okay?”_ You’re just about to hang up but Belphie stops you right away. 

_“Y/N…”_ Belphie breathes.

_“Yeah?”_

_“You know how Beel and I can understand what each other is feeling?”_ He begins.

_“Yes…?”_ You already know where this is going to lead.

_“Because for some reason, I’ve had this immense hunger for you for the past few days, Y/N…”_ Belphie moans and you hear a loud slapping of skin, and it thrills you to know that Belphie is doing something naughty. _“Please play with me this time.”_ He pleads before hanging up.

“Huh?” You feel yourself freeze up before dropping your phone on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOSH. FINALLy FINISHED THE BEEL CHAPTER. Also, to the lovely people who commented on the previous chapter 6, thank you so muchhhhhhh, omghhhhh you guys are the sweetest. Sorry I couldn't reply to your nice words. I hope everyone's doing good!!~ OOOOH!! Did any of you bros joined the title screen contest thingy? Cuz if you did, I wish you goodluck!!~ Another question, if you guys don't mind answering...lmaoooo do you guys also hate the word C*ck? Like I hated that word from the bottom of my chest, but I run out of synonyms for pp words XD I only hated it less when I heard Matt(Auralescent) say c*ck. LMAOOOOO sorry for getting off topic. I hope you guys are having a great day!!! Eat and rest well, pweaseee lmaooooo. No seriously, I hope you're doing great!!~ And sorry if this chapter took so fucking LONG, jesus fucking christ. Art block AND writers block were double teaming me bro :'(. But at least writers block is out of the way, art block this time XD 
> 
> sorry if this chapter sucks ass btw, sighhhhhh.


	7. Story update :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Hiii guys!!! How are you bros doing? I hope everyone's doing great and are safe.

Just wanted to say thank you to everyone's kind words about the story, I wasn't expecting such reactions tbh, but I'm very, very grateful.

As of the story, the Belphie chapter might be the last one I'm going to be able to upload. I'm not very confident with writing the other four tbh :((((

I need more canon materials to write them but sadly what the game gives is not enough for me to get a good grasp to write them (and I don't have any of their cards to unlock their stories (˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥))

Also some sh*t came up at home and I'm emotionally feeling numb. And the Belphie chapter might not get finished due to that ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

So yeah, please take care and I hope you have a good December! Thank you again for the Kudos, bookmarks, and comments!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I have written smut as intense as this (well, for me anyway). I apologize for any mistake in the story. (I tried using gender neutral pronouns so that yall can enjoy it!)


End file.
